My Best Friend Is A Prince
by vampirechick13
Summary: Isabella is my best friend we know everything about each other well actually she doesn't know im the prince of England her parents and mine are great friends she loves me and i her. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

My best friends name is Isabella Swan we have told each other every thing since we known each other my Parents and hers are really close friends what Isa don't know is that im a prince of England her parents love me as a child and a teen its not because of my secret half of the people I met wants the money as for her and her parents I can't say the same. When I first met her it was the England grand fair in honor of my grandparents well she made in front of my clothes My father looked at her and smiled after that we just clicked. My parents are King Peter Whitlock the third and Queen Charlotte Whitlock and as for me my name is Jasper Daniel Whitlock named after my 8th great grandpa. Im currently on the way over to America to see Isa graduate from high school she said she will be going to school in England after high school so she can study MY family's history im not sure if I should tell her that im the prince or not once we landed my Parents exited the place first then I did and we were soon on our way to meet Bella at her house I was so screwed if she was going to England collage I didn't want her to be that close but she said she could see me more I told my Parents every thing once we got out of the car Isa came running down and she jumped on me I smiled

"Hey angel. Whats up?"

"Why didn't you contact me with in a whole month Jas?" she screamed at me and my father and mother were laughing

"Sorry angel I was away from my house for a month." not true but she doesn't know my secret I can't tell her now once we entered the place Charlie and Renee were looking at me and Bella whose holding on to my shirt really tight

"Charlie do you mind if me and Bella catch up in her room?"

"Yea go ahead." we went up there

"Jazzy I love you." I kissed her we been dating I felt bad because I lied to her about being away from my house when in truth I wasn't just the royalty shit caught up with me. I got a text from my father saying I can tell her about us now I replied with OK

"Angel I love you too your my world I would give you everything you ever wanted and I would let you go any where you wanted with me baby girl when you go to study the Royal family tell me our relationship will stay the same and it won't change no matter what happens. You know that i'll be in England too. Promise nothing will change about us." she nodded and kissed me we made out until other fathers opened the door and looked at us they cleared their throats we shot up and looked at them Bella blushed I smirked my father rolled his eyes and Charlie glared at me I put my head down in shame torwards him our mothers came up and yelled at our fathers we just went down stairs with out a word when our parents came down my parents looked I at me I nodded

"Charlie im sorry I just got caught up in your daughters beauty that I had to kiss her plump perfect pink lips they taste like strawberry watermelon." Bella blushed again I kissed her cheek her father smiled

"Thats why I will always trust you to be with her I know if you wanted sex with her you would ask her before your balls deep in her." my father and I were shocked that he even said that. My mom and Bella walked out of the living room

"Charlie is every thing OK?" my father asked he knows we believe in a lot of this with girls

"Yea its that damn Newton boy from down the street he keeps asking Bells out and she ends up getting hurt after wards so we put a restraining order on him he still does it we sued and now we don't know what to do because it didn't work. How would you feel if that happened to your daughter?" I sighed knowing that my sister was raped she's some one I forgot to mention shes my younger sister we made sure the person who did rape her is dead and she has yet to come around her name is Anthenadora shes perfect for any one and this guy named Caius who is part of the Italy throne has been there she is taking it step by step

"We do have a daughter. And she was raped. Because the same thing kept happening to her. She has yet to come around her and Jasper were like twins they were born only 11 months apart so we try not to make it a big deal about her its part of the reason why Jas didn't see Bella for a month we were over in Italy helping her out. The guy she loves is there." Charlie nodded I walked out side I knew Bella came out to

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Take me to this guy named Newton's house."

"Why oh god my father told you didn't he?" I nodded and I told her two months ago what happened to my sister so she knows but I also told her we were close to the royal family to have him killed

"Do you still wanna go?" I nodded my father came out

"Not with out me Bella how about you help your mom and Charlotte cook dinner?" she nodded and gave me a kiss her father came out and we all went to his house Charlie knocked on the door and some fat dude answered the door

"What did Mike do now Charlie?" I answered

"Messing with my girl." he gasp as me and my father stepped out from behind Charlie

"I didn't know she was claimed your highness?"

"Cut the bull shit Newton you know every month they visit my family."

"Yes I do but I had no idea Isabella was claimed by the prince of England if I would of known that I would of really made sure Mike left her the hell alone do you want me to get him?" we nodded he yelled for Mike and we walked in once we were in here Mike came down the stairs shirtless

"Wow what girl are you having sex with now?Don't you wish is was my daughter?"

"Shes every guys wet dream shes the only virgin left in forks hell yes I do." I growled and my father put his hand on my back

"Sorry Mike but she is taken by the Prince of England she always has been and to prove it hes right here." he step outta my way I looked up at him

"Your a disgusting filthy animal no girl should want you only if they are whores oh yea if I hear another thing from you that you hurt my girl you'll see the inside of the basement in England understand me?" he nodded and my father spoke up

"We believe in our women to tell us the truth the fact that Isa didn't tell Jasper about this made him a little upset so if you do anything to Bella or even look at her you will pay the price so leave all of the Swans alone understand?"

"Yes your highness." we walked out after that us first then Charlie we walked on the side of the road cars were literally driving by and taking pics me and my father just kept walking and ignoring it when we got to the house Charlie looked at us

"How do you ignore them?"

"Once you been in this life for years you learn to ignore it." he nodded and the girls told us dinner was ready we went into the kitchen Bella grabbed my arm and pulled it down to her chair my father chuckled my mother hit him we both laughed now my father kicked me I told my mom she glared at him

"Alright sorry Jasper." I smirked

"How does it feel to be under her glare?" my mother kicked me

"Both of you behave or we are going." we straighten up our act Renee knew our customs so she gave us all three bowls to wash our hands in it we thanked her Bella looked at me

"Jasper why do you always do that instead of washing them in the bathroom?" I looked at my parents for that my mother spoke

"Our grandparents were high class and there customs stuck to us. My dear nothing to worry about." I mouth thank you to her my father texted me

"_**WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HER?" **_I shrugged my shoulders my mother saw that

"Peter give me your phone your not threatening our son over texting!" well then Bella just looked at me

"I thought I had weird parents." she giggled I smiled glad my parents could do that to her. Whlie we were eating my father excused his self because he got a phone call my mood changed. I didn't want to go back to the castle yet we just got here I love Bella I didn't get to see her graduate I want to she is my girlfriend our parents approve. I don't want my servants jumping all over me Bella and her mom saw my mood drop but said nothing when my father came back in I looked at him

"One of our maids were making a big deal about something coming up." he looked at me I muttered a shit

"Bella how about you come to England for a while and get used to it after your graduation?" she looked at me

"Really?" I nodded this is going to kill me

"Yea your going to collage there why not come and see it with me were I live?" she looked at her parents they both had smiles on there faces

"Go ahead sweetie." she jumped up and kissed them then she came to me and hugged me after dinner we went upstairs to pack her up my father called for me to get down stairs so we can go to the hotel Bella said theres a room down in the basement her dad laughed

"Bella I think the hotel would be better for them Bye guys." my parents went to the car after that i kissed Bella then went on my way told her to text me and she did once i got in the car. I laughed after that

"What the hell am i gonna do? How the fuck will i tell her? I can't tell her she thinks im a normal family. Shes going to England to find out our fuckin history what the fuck am i gonna do?" my mother looked at me

"Damn boy your father used to have that type of mouth it probably runs in the family and we have a manor back in England you can use that until she is gonna start 't she going on campus any ways?"

"Will she want to talk to me after she finds out that im the heir of the throne? Thats more important mother i love her like shes my air i can't stop thinking about how this royalty shit will get to her and she will stop talking to me all together i will give her any thing to win her back mother i love her with all my heart in fact i was thinking about marring her." my father pulled over and looked at me

"You know that i would love for you to be married right?"

"Yes father but i won't marry unless it is her she is my everything i know everything about her and she knows everything but what we are i want her to have my child i want her to be treated like mother i want her to have sex every night with me i want to travel with her. I want her in every shape and form father can't she find out about me and we will talk or can you tell Charlie to soften her up about us?" they just looked at me

"You really don't wanna lose her do you son?" i shook my head

"No father i don't."

"Maybe we can Char hunnie can you call Charlie?" she did and put him on speaker

"Hey Charlie my son is really in love with your daughter please tell her that the royal family in England have been really nice they may not know what is going on out side of there country but they are aware of the Africans needing more homes."

"Since Jasper is the only male i trust her with and its not because of you Peter its because he cherishes her and she really loves him i'll try my best if that don't work then sorry Jasper your screwed and your gonna have to wait on her reaction torwards your family after she finds out."

"Charlie ask her what would she do if she were to get married to the heir of the throne in England?"

"Are you really thinkin about it?"

"Yea."

"OK will do." he stayed on the phone while he told her the things about my family we heard her response

"Dad you can't honestly tell me that the WHIT...Jasper has the same last name as them odd well he did say he was close to them does that mean hes part royal?"

"Bella,i have a question? How would you feel if the heir to the throne of England asked to marry you and what would you do?"

"I would ask him if we can change the ecnomy and make it a better place for the lower class men to be able to pay their bills and all that could stuff i would bulid more houses in Africa and other places." i took the Phone from my mother

"What if the prince has been under your roof before and is very close friends with you then what would you do?"

"Jasper is this why you live in England because your the Royal family?"

"Yes, Isabella your parents knew since they first met mine and you still had yet to find out this is why i wasn't sure of you studying in England Isabella please don't be mad at me i wanted to keep it from you i just couldn't any longer." she screamed

"FATHER IM BEST FRIENDS WITH THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE DID I JUST CALL YOU FATHER OMGSH JASPER'S WORDS ARE RUBBING OFF ON ME DAMN DIRTY HOT PRINCE OMGSH THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE SEX WITH A PRINCE AND HE'LL BE MY FIRST TIME AWSOME. OH DAMN ITS PAST MY BEDTIME SHIT OH FUCK THE PHONE HAS BEEN ON THE WHOLE TIME." then she hanged up my parents and i looked at the phone like it was gonna explode

"I thought she hated us?"

"I guess you have me to thank for that." i had a huge smile on my face she then text me

_"hey my prince whats up? i forgot to say i love you. OH MY GOSH! CAN WE HAVE SEX IN THE CASTLE?" _damn do i have a crazy girlfriend

_"Isa if you really want to have sex in the castle we will. I'll make sure your dreams come true all and any." _she sent me a blushing face after that

_"XD"_ i sent lol to her and told her good night sleep tight and make sure she dreams about me she said she will for sure and it will be a wet one i said save those for later when were in the castle then my dad took my phone and read what i was about to send her

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wet dreams of hers?" it came out more of a question then any thing else my father gave me my phone back i sent it and took a shower and got ready for bed My father was on my bed when i came out

"Is something wrong Father?" he looked up and shook is head

"Then why you in here?"

"Its about your sister."

"What about her?" he looked at me

"She wants to come home for awhile will Bella like that?"

"I can ask her i told Bella about her she feels really bad about it and she wishes she had a hand in the guys death." my father chuckled that would be Isabella for you im glad her parents approve of me otherwise i wouldn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE HUMAN PART OF THEM AND THE FACT THAT THEY ARE ROYAL OTHER WISE IT GOES TO SM**

LAST CHAPTER:

_"XD"_ i sent lol to her and told her good night sleep tight and make sure she dreams about me she said she will for sure and it will be a wet one i said save those for later when were in the castle then my dad took my phone and read what i was about to send her

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wet dreams of hers?" it came out more of a question then any thing else my father gave me my phone back i sent it and took a shower and got ready for bed My father was on my bed when i came out

"Is something wrong Father?" he looked up and shook is head

"Then why you in here?"

"Its about your sister.'

"What about her?" he looked at me

"She wants to come home for awhile will Bella like that?"

"I can ask her i told Bella about her she feels really bad about it and she wishes she had a hand in the guys death." my father chuckled that would be Isabella for you im glad her parents approve of me otherwise i wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

During my little rant of Jasper being the prince my mother was also watching me my father was shocked i said something about sex in front of him i went to bed after that i woke up with some one calling my name i jumped and looked at him

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hasn't your mom taught you better not to scare innocent girls?" he chuckled and kissed me

"I finished packing for yeah your parents will be moving to England soon to just not now and they are going on vacation there after you graduate."

"One more minute or so." he jumped on my bed

"UGHH... JASPER Quit jumping on the bed!"then he started to shake me

"Im gonna do that to you when were in England!" i stormed off down stairs he followed me our parents were laughing at us

"Got her up." i flipped him off

"Hey now that finger isn't appropriate." i looked at his parents

"Sorry for this." i whacked him upside the head

"Stupid prince." i walked back upstairs to get my out fit on and my robe i walked down stairs Jasper stopped and looked at me

"Change." i looked at him

"Its gonna be covered by robe."

"Not the whole time."

"But by then i would be near you!" he rolled his eyes

"Fine." i smirked then went into the kitchen kissed my mother and sat down and ate some breakfast i heard a honk and a hummer stretch is out side my lawn i was opened mouth

"JASPER DANIEL WHITLOCK WHAT DID YOU DO?" he kissed me

"Get used to it." he knew i don't like being in spot lights

"If you weren't the Prince i would have you killed!"my dad looked guilty i looked at him

"Is there any thing else i should know about?" then Jasper's Parents walks out with a purple prom dress i looked at it my mouth a jar i couldn't have any words to it. The dress sparkled and Jasper walked beside them with a pillow i looked down to find a tierra i gasp

"Do you want me to wear this today?"

"The school said they would allow the England Prince's girlfriend to break any rule." i couldn't deny that i loved it

"Why the hell did Jasper not wake me up earlier Char mom lets go do my hair and Make up." we went up stairs and they got every thing done they asked me if i wanted the heels i said let me see them and i said yes after i saw them i went down stairs again and Jasper looked at me

"Beautiful." he kissed my cheek and we go in the limo when i arrived every one turned to look at me they gasp as to who got out first the girls were all stunned that the Royal family is here in a small town my parents after them and then me and Jasper every one glared at us i smirked and so did jasper i gave him a kiss and he met me the guys wolf whistled and the girls stayed silent

"Go get your diploma sweetie." i stood behind Jessica Stanley a bitch she looked at me and then Lauren i looked at them

"Do either of you have a problem with who i arrived with if so i don't think his parents would mind if you were beheaded?" they walked away after that i smirked Loren and her parents came up to me they gasp

"Isabella how are you dress suits you."

"Thank you, Ms. Mallory how are you doing with your husbands death?"

"Im coming around so are you really...?" she cut off her sentence i looked why and i saw Jasper fist pounding Mike into the ground i went to them.

"Jasper Daniel what the hell are you doing were are your parents?" they came after i did that they saw Jasper on Mike his father smirked Charlotte hit him and pulled Jasper off of him

"What the hell?" Mike got up and ran into my dad who looked at him and asked what happen when he said Prince Jasper randomly jumped him my father out right laughed at that

"At least i know he doesn't like any other males even thinking about my daughter."

"Charlie!"

"What we all know mike is gonna turn out to be his father!"

"Charlie!" this time Charlotte joined

"What! So Jasper want me to hand cuff him?" i gave Jasper a glare

"Jasper if you ever so lightly say yes then im staying here in Forks also in America and i will stop talking to you now be a good little Prince and sit with our parents before i kick you out of my life!" which i really don't want to happen he sauntered off with our parents my father was still some how proud of him Mike was now looking at the floor in shame i went in line back behind Jessica the whole senior class saw what the Prince can do. every one in my class went in we sat down as Angela Weber my best friend as a girl said her speech Ben being a good man he was helped her off the stage she and him had inter course four months ago and they didn't have a condom so she gotten pregnant with twins i told her i will watch them but now im not sure she is going over seas and is going to collage with me or was but thats only for me everything changed yesterday night and i don't have it in me to tell her i can't because im becoming the next queen. After she said her speech the King wanted to make one i rolled my eyes but i paid attention to his

"I know its weird seeing me here but i wanted to let you all know one thing as you all grow up and move away from your parents or become what you want to be remember this one thing. As i was growing up my mother always told me make sure i have friends because you never know when you need some one out side your family to talk to. I've told Jasper that a million times and now look at him he already found a girl worthy enough to have the throne with him. I have Charlies daughter to thank for actually insulting Jasper on his clothes."

"Can't we forget about it geez i didn't know until yesterday that he was the freaking Prince and today im freaking getting all dolled up for a freaking walk in the gym to get a diploma honestly!" every one just stared at me i waved them off

"I'll continue,As your life goes on don't forget who your TRUE friends are." he looked at me at the last part what did he mean by that does he know about me and Angela. The prince able asked if he wanted to hand out the diploma's he said sure and Jasper gets to help him i growled internally Jessica smirked i said to her

"I get the throne you only get to touch him." ii smirked at her then her named got called he pronounced her last name wrong i think on purpose any ways after that was me i walked up to him gave him a hug then went to Jasper who kissed me

"Im proud of you baby." he kissed me again then gave me my diploma i walked off the stage to see Jessica seething and Lauren muttering something

"See i told you Jess." i walked away after that we then walked back on the stage some bitch stood on my dress thinking i would fall but i didn't cause i kicked her hard in the gut

"The dress didn't do shit to you. The Royal family gave me it so unless you don't want to pay for it i suggest you don't ruin it." I took my bow than walked off the stage and went to my family i looked at Peter

"Why were you looking at me for the end of your speech?"

"You'll understand later on." Angela came over to us i hugged her

"Hey how are the twins?"

"Good but will you still be able to babysit? If not im pretty sure i can ask my Nana who lives there."

"Im not quit sure cause of Jasper but ill ask i'll let you know." she nodded Jasper came over and shook her hand Ben also came over

"Hey Bella Prince Jasper. How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Good Angela is also doing well." Jasper nodded

"Have you thought of there names yet?" they nodded i even knew them

"Do you really want to know because we made there names up from their aunts Best friend parents?"

"Whose their aunt?" i looked away Alice and Edward came over to me

"Bella did you ask them to be named like that?"

"No they thought since i never shut up about your family they would name them that." he nodded and hug me

"That means a lot Bella." i smiled and my Ex boy friend and his sister came up to us

"Prince Jasper,Bella how have you been lately?"

"Good Jasper was away for a month he came to my house yesterday."

"Is this why you broke up with Edward?" i looked at them

"No in fact i didn't even know until yesterday that he was the prince miss prissy." i hated her she would always make sure i get all dolled up by her so i can just go out

"Bella, that means you have to get dressed up for everything." Charlotte came to my rescue and Renee did to

"Alice Edward." they stared at Charlotte i smirked

"Don't you know staring is rude?" she commented

"I thought you had to be dressed up to go places."

"No only meetings and whats it to you?" they both looked at me

"Why are you staring at my almost Daughter in law?" they looked at me and Jasper

"OK one more time you look over at us and your gonna meet the ground like that Newton boy." i kissed him

"Jas calm down." we walked out we didn't want another show my father came up to me i hugged him and we all got in the limo

"When we get to my house im so changing!" they looked at me

"What?"

"We brought you clothes to change in the front half."

"With the driver?" they shook there head and showed me i changed then i came out to them i sat by Jasper he held my hand i handed the dress back to them

"Its yours sweetie."

"Thank you." they nodded we came to a stop and the doors opened the paparazzi were there great i looked at it we were some how in Seattle at this beautiful restaurant you could tell the owner is from a rich family and is Italian which i love we went in

"Reservations for Whitlock." the girl nodded and looked at Jasper i growled he put his arm around me she led us into a private room every thing got quite when we entered my parents and me just looked away every girl that I passed gave me glares once we were seated the conversations started back up

"Am I gonna have to go into training to be the next queen?" I looked at them Jasper smirked

"It's already in you collage you just have to take that class."

"Will I be able to babysit because me and Angela planned it before I knew about you."

"Do you remember what my dad said earlier and he looked right at you?" I nodded

"My father put it in a way for the other students and you but there's something more. Would you give up your friendship for the throne when you can have both?" I looked at him shocked

"Hell no I love Angela if we were gay im pretty sure we would fuck each other." my whole table was looking at me when I said that I just looked away and Jasper kissed my neck

"You do know that your gonna have to have guards when your there."

"If I can still do it then I don't care just let them out side it should be fine right?"

"I think a lot of people in this country hate us only because were rich so were gonna have to give it a try before you become queen other wise if it don't work you can go to our hide away from the throne its at the country side so I think you'll be fine there." I nodded I was nervous to be here Charlotte asked if I can go the bathroom with her I said sure we got up and left we went there she looked at me

"You don't have to be nervous were not gonna make you do something stupid just because this isn't your normal restaurant it doesn't mean there's different things to use Bella trust me sweetheart. Jasper truly loves you trust him and love him and your gonna do fine as for the training part if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me Peter and Jasper knows how it goes we'll help you if you really need it." I hugged her

"Thanks mom." in some ways she was more of my mom

"Your welcome, when we go out there ignore every one staring at you and follow me. OK?" I nodded and we headed out people were looking at us but I ignored it I heard some one talk about me

"How can he even be with her thats like me dating my famous cousin!" and I snapped I pulled her out of the seat by her hair and smashed her face to the ground

"If you talk about me like that you wont live another day." I stepped on her neck Jasper and Peter came to break us up before it can get any worse Jasper held me while his dad held her they asked what happen I answered them truthfully

"That bitch over there couldn't stand the fact that Im dating ya son!" they looked at her for the excuse she was gonna give

"Thats not true she jumped me because I said her dating him was like me dating my famous cousin." Jasper spoke

"Which is also the thing she said but more of the truth whose your famous cousin?" he smirked

"Whats it to you Prince Jasper?" she sneered his name I flipped out of Jasper's arms thank got for being in Gymnastics I pulled her out of Peter's arms and I punched her in the face and I had her head on the table

"Do you wanna sneer his name again?Cause bitch ya ain't gonna get any where if ya do that again." Jasper knew I was pissed because my southern accent comes out if im ever pissed and its very random to no one thats related to me was in Texas or any other southern state. He walked out with me and my parents in toe my father looked at me

"What did we tell you about using your skills on other people that are jealous of you and Jasper?"

"Daddy your not mad are you I just heard her and I couldn't stand her she reminded me of Jessica Standly the whore of 2011 class dad. So I took her out." Jasper looked at me

"Well my parents are gonna pay for the charges and your gonna have to go to court but we'll be there her parents. Won't be so happy her father is actually a lawyer."

"How do you know this?"

"My parents have met her family she the second richest family in the state of Washington. The first ones are set for like a royalty thing im not quit sure."

"Its called the governor in our country Jas." he nodded

"Im used to my country but yea it delays us in going to England now." I kissed him

"Sorry."

"Its fine. Plus I love it when your jealous." his parents came out after that they looked at me

"Jasper explained it." they nodded

"You do know that you really can't do that when you become queen." I nodded

"I truly have no idea what came over me at all I feel bad for this." they looked at me

"Are we going home to my house?" they nodded once we arrived there I went up stairs into my room I shut the door and locked it a knock came at the door

"Go away."

"Open the door Isa."

"No I let down your family!" he sighed then walked away

"Isabella you didn't know and it was just your jealousy. Plus Jasper mother has done that in some point so don't freak out. Do you want her to talk to you?"

"No, I don't think your family with your title should be around me thats all bad things happen all the time when your here."

"Doesn't mean we spend our time dwelling on it. Jasper is what brought us here and your gonna be brought into the throne."

"I don't care I just I don't know I feel bad." he sighed

"I know you do but you have to under stand people learn from mistakes and we learn from them. Isabella Charlotte has done this at once and she regretted it. She knew though people make mistakes all the time no one is perfect." I sighed he was right no one is perfect and every one does make mistakes.

"It doesn't mean im gonna come out of my room yet." Jasper was in the tree by the window I looked at him then walked away from the door.

"Get down now you can get hurt real bad if you fall and my father doesn't know!" I yelled at him so im sure his parents knew then but I don't care

"Isabella I will jump off this tree if you tell me you hate what you did and that we couldn't stop you before we knew what was going on."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU THAT SHIT WHEN I DON'T WANT YOU TO FUCKIN JUMP IN THE GOD DANG FIRST PLACE! GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" he did and he kissed me

"If you said that shit I would make sure I was higher up to actually kill my self." I hit him

"Don't say that again!"

"Yes mamm."

"Get the fuck out of my room now!"

"No I don't want to just yet." he kissed me again I kissed him back rougher and faster her we pulled apart to breathe I took off his shirt as he took off mine. My hands ghosted down his perfect abs as he took off my bra I moaned and took off his belt and his pants he moaned in our mouths he took off my thong and pants once I was out of them we went to the bed. He looked at me before he dived in me I nodded he felt good in me he pulled out and went to his pants I looked at him he pulled out a condom I smiled

"Is this your first time?" I nodded I took the condom from him and put it on him he moaned once I was done he picked me up and put me on the bed he was on top I looked at him and nodded he was in me again I moaned

"Your so tight." I blushed and he started to thrust in me

"Faster...Jasperrr...Oh God...Harder...yes...oh yes...Jasper im a JASPERRRR." I came before he did he licked my juices up then he flipped us but first I sucked him and a knocked was at the door it was both of our parents

"Stay silent." I continued sucking on him hope that he has another condom

"Yes Parents?"

"Were leaving to go back to the hotel do you wanna come or enjoy your future wife still?"

"Isabella is still innocent?"

"Yep she sure is Charlie, any ways Jasper do you wanna stay?"

"Its up to Charlie and her mom of course I would love that." I rolled my eyes his hands were in my hair guiding me

"Its fine with us don't keep her up all night."

"OK love you guys and so does BELLAAA." he came at that point I looked at him you can here his father chuckle as my father was storming around my mother calmed him down she said I hadn't had release yet

"Do you have another one?" he didn't say any thing

"If I get prego Im gonna be a single parent in England and you will be in the ground." he took his mouth off of my tit

"Umm I'll still love you no matter what your too young to get pregnant any ways but if that does happen we'll make sure you have your needs before we do ours." I rolled my eyes and he was on me again I looked at him and he flipped us I was on top and he was in me he moaned I rode him like he's my bull when he came he screamed out my named and my parents were unlocking the door I was so mortified

"What the hell is going on in here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE HUMAN PART OF THEM AND THE FACT THAT THEY ARE ROYAL OTHER WISE IT GOES TO SM sorry this is short and sorry it took long  
><strong>

LAST CHAPTER:

"Do you have another one?" he didn't say any thing

"If I get prego Im gonna be a single parent in England and you will be in the ground." he took his mouth off of my tit

"Umm I'll still love you no matter what your too young to get pregnant any ways but if that does happen we'll make sure you have your needs before we do ours." I rolled my eyes and he was on me again I looked at him and he flipped us I was on top and he was in me he moaned I rode him like he's my bull when he came he screamed out my named and my parents were unlocking the door I was so mortified

"What the hell is going on in here!"

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

Having Bella's mouth on my dick when her parents came in was so embrassing her father told me to get dressed hes taking me to the hotel. so im waiting down stairs for him to come when he came. I stood up and waited for him to take a seat

"She asked you to do all that right?"

"Yes Sir, if you want to know i did ask her to be balls deep in her not because you said that just thats how i am." he nodded

"Well Jasper my little girl is crying in the shower how about you join her and we not tell your parents what happened." i nodded i couldn't even believe he said i can be in the shower with her. Daddies angel is my fuckin girlfriend and he said i can get in the shower with her what the hell has the world come to these days? i went up stairs and i got undress and went in her shower she was about to grab the soap from me i handed it to her she said thanks then turned around

"JASPER WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed then she hugged me

"I thought my dad was gonna kill you."

"He would get killed to how about we finish in the shower and get ready for bed sounds good?" she nodded and we did just that her head was laying on top of me we fell asleep like that i think five hours later my father woke us up i looked at him

"What?"

"Your sister is coming here." i jolted up Bella woke up after that

"Why?"

"She wants to meet her. Plus the fact that she doesn't want to be alone in the throne by her self again if you know what i mean." i nodded

"What about her body guard and i can't have her here father. Would she even like Bella?" she looked at me

"Your sister?" i nodded she kissed me

"I thought only your parents had to accept me."

"They do if you get married to me you have to be good friends with her and she has to approve of you." she looked at me

"What do i say what do i even look like i have to get ready for her arival."

"Isabella just be your self and don't be so uptight with her be like you when you didn't know i was the prince."

"Oh you know about my change?" i nodded it was easy to see Bella got up and got some clothes and went in the bathroom i got up and took the clothes my parents gave meafter i got dress i went down stairs and started to pace Charlie was looking at me nervoul

"Yes Charlie?"

"Not that i care if your pacing but umm is your sister really that bad to judge some one?"

"It started when she was sixteen after that night. Shes really jealous of girls how has there v-card and she hates how she gotten hers tooken away she wishes every girl would do that. And thats not why i had sex with Bella yesterday." my parents looked at me i said that while i was pacing

"Then why don't you tell her that Bella isn't a virgin."

"She might be a virgin but it doesn't mean i wouldn't like her." i stopped pacing when i heard that voice and turned around

"Brother, mother, father how are you Jasper were is this special girl of yours."

"Right here Anethenadora." she walked gracefully down the stairs she wore jeans and a really nice shirt had make up and the look screamed innocent i wen up to her to help her off the stairs and she looked at Dora

"You must me Isabella correct the one who ruined my life?"

"How did i ruin your life when it was your fault for being in the castle alone?" she glared at her

"This shirt is ugly go change!"

"Listen here you may be the Princess of England and the future Queen of Italy but here in this home you should respect us." then she walked of into the kitchen with me in toe she kissed me hard and i pushed her up against the fridge when some one cleared there throats we looked at her.

"Bella...that means beautiful in itailain. Any ways im sorry for being a bitch to you. Can we talk alone?" i left them alone our parents looked at me

"What happened when me and Bella left?" they all shurgged

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Look im sorry i trully am my parents were coming home from your house at that time and the only i can think was that if i ever meet you im gonna kill you but then i saw you with my brother and i just for gave you even though it wasn't really your fault. I feel bad how about i make it up to you and we go to the mall just me and you and my two guard they are out side on the porch though well have to ask our parents oh yeah and that shirt is actually really cute." i hugged her

"Your fine and OK lets ask though let me grab some thing to eat and my purse do you want any thing?" she shook her head we went out to ask our parents i got ready she came upstairs after that and said yes we can go and she said tommrow were in court to witch she looked at me for an explanation i shook my head and told her later she laughed and nodded Felix and Demetri were her guards so i was used to seeing them because i already knew them Dora bought so much she said that since she is the princess it don't matter how much see spends then she bought me theses adorable dresses she told me to wear for balls and then she bought me some more clothes to once we got home we were dead on our feet and Felix and Dem brought all my bags to my room were Jasper was sleeping

"Thats so cute of my big brother." he woke up and looked at us he saw all the bags

"Did you by the mall Dora geez" we laughed

"No she bought me all of it and cute dresses im only suppose to wear for balls and if we go out to eat with your family in England." he nodded and kissed me Dora left us

"What time is court tommrow?"

"4:00 in the afternoon." oh great me and Jasper got in the shower i don't know why he did with me but i was fine with it and we went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER:

"Thats so cute of my big brother." he woke up and looked at us he saw all the bags

"Did you by the mall Dora geez" we laughed

"No she bought me all of it and cute dresses im only suppose to wear for balls and if we go out to eat with your family in England." he nodded and kissed me Dora left us

"What time is court tomorrow?"

"4:00 in the afternoon." oh great me and Jasper got in the shower i don't know why he did with me but i was fine with it and we went to bed

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

It been two days since me and Bella had sex. My parents and i have been watching her im sure they told my sister about it to. She walks in after i thought about her

"Do you want me to leave?" she looked at me and hugged mer

"No,what should she dress in." then my mom came and smiled at us she went threw one of the million bags dora got Bella ad choose and out fit she showed me i thought it was cute for court Bella woke up she saw my parents and smiled at them she got up and that was when i realized she looked a little plump her breast were a little bigger which made me hard i got up and kissed her then went down stairs my father looked at me

"Every thing OK."

"Can i talk to you in the kitchen alone for a second." he nodded and went

"Whats wrong?"

"Is it good that the next heir is already in a non royal girl?" he looked at me

"Its only been two days how would you know?"

"Well how else is her breast a little bit bigger!" Bella was in the kitchen at the time i said that and she looked at them

"Awsome they are!" she went out to the living room

"Hey dad my breast are bigger than they were two days ag...o. Is that possible?" she came back into the kitchen and looked at us

"Jasper if its true can we keep it."

"I thought i was gonna be in the ground dead and you'll be a single mom?" she glared at me

"Its my body!" i went to her and kissed you

"And its my country that were living in so i kinda win because if we don't have some one like me or my father he or she will become the next one and lets just say it will be a very young age for that." she crossed her arms and pouted i kissed her again i told her to go and get ready she did once she was Ready my mom and her mom got ready to not that my mom was or any thing my father and her father just said Women me,Bella and Dora just rolled our eyes once they were done it was time to leave me and my father rolled our eyes at my mother she really lets being Queen go to her head as does Bella's mom she thinks just cause her bestfriend is Queen she can do what ever she want too. Charlie and my dad don't care much as long as they don't show much skin they don't care for me i want Bella to show more skin because she so fuckable and i want every one to know that she is mine and only mine i want every one to be jealous of me and her as if it worked i love i. We got in the limo and he drove us away once we got there the fuckin paparazzi were there. We got out and they started to flash the lights i really hate this I pulled Bella in the court and sat with her as did my parents the other side had the gorl that she attacked out of Jealousy and her family behind her as if my family wasn't enough our guards were even here and the fact that we had sixteen here and Bella's Parent's kinda fill my whole side Bella looked at me i kissed her and told her it will be ok Charlie was in his cop uniform i guess they told him he should for the Person goin to jail once the Judge came we all stood except my father he looked at me

"You don't have to follow the rules Jasper." i nodded

"Every one lets give a hand to the royals for being here today." they did

"Now lets get down to says here that you are the attacker of Jailice Grimes is that true?"

"Yes your honor."

"Why?"

"She gave me a remark."

"And what was this remark?"

"How can he even be with her thats like dating my famous i snapped and pulled her out of the seat and umm smashed her face to the ground after that King Peter and Prince Jasper stopped us." he nodded

"So you were jealousy of Isabella dating Prince Jasper correct Jalice?"

"Why would i thats like dating my famous cousin?" I stood up

"Your honor Bella was out of her comfort zone so when she said that she snapped and you know what went down from there in our country we would call it offense of Royalty but you don't have them here so i don't know what you'll do but if Bella goes to Jail she can't be queen she can still lived in England she just can't live in the castle and Ill be damned if i have to marry a prissy bitch for the damn throne." Jalice huffed

"Alright fine Isabella's dad is the Cheif Ploice of Forks how about for 2 months until he gets to 200 dollars he works for Seattle Cop department?" Bella stood up

"Alright ill do it." wow i wasn't expecting that i don't think my father was ethier i mean i know he wants to train to train with with ours guard i guess its a good thing that hes going into this? I wasn't quit sure i mean me and my parents would love to pay the fine right now Jalice's family went first and we went last once we did we didn't talk to any one we walked right into the limo Bella looked at her father

"Daddy will you be very careful of this Seattle is really crude it's gonna be different than Forks?" he nodded and gave her a hug once we arrived at her house she went to the couch and cried me and Dora just looked at her so did my Parents i guess she was closer to her dad then mom i went to her and held her and let her cry me and Dora felt bad that she crying over leaving her father he picked her up from me and held her and his chair. He whispered some words. After she was done crying it was time for my parents to go back to the Hotel and Dora went back with them i stayed here with her as long as she needed me here i will be.


	5. Chapter 5 R&R PLZ

LAST CHAPTER:

"Daddy will you be very careful of this Seattle is really crude it's gonna be different than Forks?" he nodded and gave her a hug once we arrived at her house she went to the couch and cried me and Dora just looked at her so did my Parents i guess she was closer to her dad then mom i went to her and held her and let her cry me and Dora felt bad that she crying over leaving her father he picked her up from me and held her and his chair. He whispered some words. After she was done crying it was time for my parents to go back to the Hotel and Dora went back with them i stayed here with her as long as she needed me here i will be.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I didn't want my daddy to go to Seattle he could get hurt.

"If my dad gets hurt im suing the judge and you four cant stop me." He hugged me

"I'll be right with you the whole time because if roles were switch i would do the same." i kissed me

"Your such a softie Jazzy but i still love you." he kissed me and told me to go to bed i looked up at him with puppy eyes

"Is it OK if i sleep with my parents?"

"Why are you asking me? And if you had to do something with your family ill let you do it just tell me OK." i nodded and i was glad he let me i went to there room my father was up reading he heard me come in and looked at me

"Everything OK sweetie?" i nodded

"Yeah can i sleep with you since were gonna go to England soon?" he smiled and nodded and pulled over the covers for me and wrapped his arm around me i always felt safe in my daddies arms i feel asleep real fast. The next day we woke up my mom saw me in her room and hugged me. She always knew i was a daddies girl and always will be Jasper was watching us from the door he smiled at us. Renee went downstairs to make breakfast i went into my room so i can get dressed Jasper looked at me.

"Not to make you sad or anything Bells but were leaving tomorrow morning." i dropped my shirt and looked at him

"Why?"

"You have to learn how to become the queen before you get crowned and plus my dad has to discharge them selfs and we can't do that with out the signing of the new king or queen or both and he also has other unfinished shit that i have to help him with that will take a month to finish then we'll have to be in meetings those are mostly the time in the castle. The engagment Parties are fun and the weddings and every thing else that goes with that shit oh and the birthday parties we'll have really the parties balls and anything like that is fun." I kissed him

"I can take care of those with you so chill." he nodded and Dora walks in and sits down on the bed

"You know i think your gonna be the maid of honnor Bella for me and Caius how would you feel?" Jasper looked at her like what the fuck

"Wow Bella you should of met her earlier." she glared at Jasper i rolled my eyes at them

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"Really because i don't believe you!" then Peter came up and pulled both of thier ears they looked at him

"What the hell are you two fighting for?"

"Well the future king insulted me and my depression i was in." he looked at me

"Really Dora Jasper only said he wishes that i met you sooner so your not a bitch he didn't call you that because he knew he shouldn't." they both looked at me

"Well is that the truth?" they nodded

"Lets go." we went down stairs and their mom looked at them.

"Charlie do you have a attic and basement?" he nodded

"One attic other in the basement now and for an hour you will be there." they nodded Dora went up and Jasper went down cold is better than sweat. Peter looked at me

"Sorry for there behavior Bella." i waved him off

"It happens i understand." then i went into the kitchen and ate something my mom cooked srambled eggs and bacon so i had some my dad came in with Peter they looked at me

"What?"

"Jasper's Father and I have decided that you can stay here for awhile at least for two months or you can vist me on the weekends." i hugged them both

"Thank you thank you sooo much EEEEPPP." I squaled out of know were Jasper came up and dora came down from thier punishments i hugged them both than ran out side Lucky for me the royal guards stopped me from actually exposing me from the camera dudes I went back into Jaaaspers arms he held me there for a while and kissed my neck line i moaned and turned around to fully kiss him then it turned out to full make out he ran his tongue on my bottom lip i granted it he pushed me against the wall.

"So this is whats gonna happen after he gets in trouble?" we pulled apart

"Hey dad whats up?" i smirked knowing his dad he knows everything we do thanks to my dad. They must of thought we were to quiet or something because once we go out it'll look like lightining with all the damn lights. Jasper looked at his father like leave the room but instead i pulled Jasper dad was in the hallway he looked at us

"If you do play be quiet. And be safe Young lady im only thirty four!" i nodded and waved him off then we went into our room. Jasper was on the bed and waiting for me i stretched out over him

"So where were we?"

"I think i know." I actually shot my tongue down his throat he moaned and i was surprised he was actually letting me do this i started to take off his shirt i moaned and he flipped us

"Your tainted with mine so do you want the condom my dad gave me?"

"I don't think it would matter cause we've done it before." he kissed me

"Good because i don't have one and i really want it with you."

"When i was ten my mom got me birth control pills so it didn't matter." he looked at me surprised that she did because i nver told any one but family about them i kissed him

"The royal doctor knows everything in the medical field so dont worry." i nodded and he kissed stuck his tongue down my throat i moaned a little loud before he entered me he stopped our kiss and looked at me i nodded he moaned once he was in me

"Damn your so tight baby."

"Jas...per more baby." and he did he was faster than last time to maybe its cause it was our second time together but jasper ravished my tits with his hands then his mouth i couldn't help but moan and my yelled keep it down we both yelled sorry my was more in a breathy voice thanks to jasper

"Oh baby im clo..se."

"Cum sweet hart." so i did and he did a second later than me he screammed my name

"BELLLLAAAAA!" i kissed him so my parents wouldn't come up again he looked at me and smirkedci rolled my eyes at him. He did it on purpose

"Really babe?" he nodded we got up and went in the shower together then we went in my room and got dressed then we went down stairs everyone is looking at me

"I hope you wont be that loud in the castle." i blushed at that jasper smirked

"It depends on how many needs to know who she belongs to." i looked at him like what the fuck i was so embrassed to even think about doing that in a castle Jasper lead me to the kitchen thanking god no one was in here we kissed and made out until some one cleared there voice

"Why the fuck can't we make out in the fucking kitchen?" my dad looked at me i smiled insolently like nothing happen

"Isabella you know better than to talk to me like that? Are you getting fatter? Your body shows no curves that your mom gave you?" i walked out to the front door and sat on the steps the Royal guards blocked me from the camera dudes they asked me what is wrong i shook my head Jasper came out with a blanket for me i kissed him

"Baby girl don't worry about what your dad says. Your not fat and you can blame me for this to because it is my sperm thats in you."

"Im not gonna blame that on you Jasper. We both want one and really if were not trying but were getting there doesn't that mean were able to have one for sure." I hated the fact that my daddy called me fat i didn't know what to say so i walked away Jasper kissed my tear stained lips some one else walked out and handed me tissues Jasper let me cry it seemed like i was baby Renee came out and hugged me and same with Charlotte they knew how i felt because no guys should ever tell a girl that they are getting fat Dora even came out Jasper and the guards seemed to be worried just looking at there posture.

"Hey Bella?" Jasper growled which is really strange for a human but ways Mike came up to the guards and they held him and restrained him Jasper stood up and looked at him

"What do you want Newton?" he looked at me

"Damn Bella your tits have grown." Jasper haled off and punched him in the face earning Mike a black eye

"Leave Bella the fuck alone and don't you even think about the other blonde by my mom because i will call her fiancee and he will be the one to end you it won't be me. Guards you can drop him." they did

"Easy next time."

"They don't fuckin listen to you Newton!" then My dad came out i looked hurt i didn't say anything My dad went to Newton

"Doesn't my daughter have a restraining order on you?"

"Your fat daughter you mean?" he looked at me then Peter came out and Mike realized the whole England family is at my house he quickly ran away from them i smirked stupid my dad looked at me sadish i went in i didn't want to see him i hated it Jasper followed me in i sat down on the couch Jasper came and hugged me and My dad came in told Jasper to leave he kissed me i looked down at the floor when he stood infront of me

"Look at me young lady."

"Don't you mean fat young lady?" he hit me across the fuckin face

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Your the one who called me fat dad for no reason. I could possibly have a child in me and you called me fat how well does that make you feel honestly?" he hit me again and Renee came and pushed him away i didn't care any more i went upstairs into Jasper's arms and cried some more. Jasper's Parents and Dora came up stairs they all hugged me i told them that we should leave tonight they nodded and hugged me again Jasper got the boxes and went down stairs Peter Helped him so did me and Dora even Charlotte when we went down stairs my dad was watching tv of course he would Peter rolled his eyes once we got to the car I told Peter that the relationship with my father shouldn't change because of me he hugged me and he told me that things won't always work out the way we want them to once my father tells me sorry he'll start talking to him again. I sighed Jasper knew i felt like crap he hugged me and we went to go get another box Peter said to tell them by i thought my mom was going with us

"Mom are you going with us?"

"I'll be there in two months sweetie." i nodded

"I'll miss you then." she kissed my forehead i went up stairs and i wrote a note to my dad

_**Dad, **_

_** Even though were fighting i still love you and your still my dad you had no right to hit me or even call me fat i hope while im gone that you'll feel sorry for what you did i hope Seattle is well for you and hope that every thing is good but just remember that i still love you and that if you die i won't be a queen and your grandchild if i have one in me now Idk what the name is yet or the gender i gotta go **_

_**Isabella Swan aka Whitlock **_i went to drop off the note at his room then i went down stairs

"By mom love you." i hugged her and told her to tell dad his fat daughter said bye she nodded then i went out to the car Jasper hugged me and we went to the Airport in Seattle we went into the plane Jasper hugged me again__

"You hug alot Jazz." he chuckled and kissed me

"It's only because your sad so shut up." i kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too."_**  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER:

"I'll miss you then." she kissed my forehead i went up stairs and i wrote a note to my dad

_**Dad, **_

_** Even though were fighting i still love you and your still my dad you had no right to hit me or even call me fat i hope while im gone that you'll feel sorry for what you did i hope Seattle is well for you and hope that every thing is good but just remember that i still love you and that if you die i won't be a queen and your grandchild if i have one in me now Idk what the name is yet or the gender i gotta go **_

_**Isabella Swan aka Whitlock **_i went to drop off the note at his room then i went down stairs

"By mom love you." i hugged her and told her to tell dad his fat daughter said bye she nodded then i went out to the car Jasper hugged me and we went to the Airport in Seattle we went into the plane Jasper hugged me again

"You hug alot Jazz." he chuckled and kissed me

"It's only because your sad so shut up." i kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

For two more days were gonna stay here in Seattle because we don't have a plane yet my dad called the royal air lines and they said they were busy for something then Dora looked at the date and she said something about a royal parade for Aro and how good of a king he was she said if Cauis was the one ruling there would only be a SMALL statue of Aro. Dora went on and told us how life was with the Italians not that we cared Bella was interested and she was gonna go ahead and start talking to Dora more. Dora wanted Bella to be a pampered queen i look at my parents for some help like Bella wanted to hear this.

"Dora dear i don't think Bella wants to hear about half of the shit you do." Bella looked at my mom for one second then at me

"I thought they werent aloud to cuss."

"We are if were not in our country." she nodded my dad went back to playin his game i picked up another controller and started to play she dora and my mom left us alone i knew they wanted us to talk so me and my dad paused the game and looked around to see if they were here they weren't

"Jasper, what are you going to do once you become king?"

"Bella says Africa never has enough money so why not give them some." he just looked at me

"Bella actually cares for things like that?" i nodded

"What i haven't told her is things about our country im afraid to tell her..."

"And what are you afraid to tell me?" we looked up at Bella i pulled her to the couch and started to pace

"Bella im afraid to tell you that every one looks up to us meaning we do one thing they do it almost the next day they follow us. You living here tells them that you lived in freedom and you haven't been around the country every visitor has been introduced to us they have to get things signed and all this great shit. If you don't have that on you when im not around you'll get kicked out of our country and i can't have a fake queen especially if you have my child." she kissed me

"Where do i get the papers at?"

"Bella you can show them your license if you don't have the papers."

"What would that have to do with anything?"

"Our last name will be on it." Oh i didn't know he wanted her to be married to me already i looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Shit father i didn't think you would want her to be that fastly married to me." he punched me and rolled his eyes. My father and i have a brotherly relationship we know each other from the inside out we come to each other if we need help with our women Bella is one for sure. My father kissed her forehead and hugged her then walked away.

"Do my parents know im here?"

"Your mom does your father has said if your gonna act like a bitch then he don't care for you." she looked at me with the saddest eyes and sunk to the floor Dora and my mom walked in and saw her the glared at me my father came out

"What the hell did you do to her? One minute she asking to sign papers now shes on the floor in pain."

"Im sorry its my father." that got my dad glaring at me

"Excuse me for being the good boyfriend." i walked off into the kitchen and boiled some water Bella came to me and sat on the counter and looked at me

"What?"

"Your adorable when your upset." i raised my eyebrow at her

"So why you boiling some water?" then Dora came in

"His anger management class had told him to boil water so he could calm down. After what happened to me he would be so angry at him self for no reason our father didn't know what to do. Your the only one tthat can keep him calm. If it were possible Jasper would of lived with you after that. But since he was going to take the throne next he had to be in meetings..." my dad cut her off

"He left some so he could hear your voice. And then some how he stopped doing every thing with you. We don't know what that was about. He couldn't how do i put this..." i entered the talk and looked at bella

"I couldn't function properly with out you. Thats not why were here so don't even think that." she nodded and gave me a kiss

"Thank you can i get in the shower and go to bed?" we nodded and smiled she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom i looked at her and she took off my shirt as i did hers i gasp and kissed her tummy she blushed

"I was hoping to tell you when i got home." i nodded she even showed me the pregnancy test i kissed her again

"I can't wait to find out what it is." she nodded her head

"I hope its a boy so it can be just like his father."

"No a girl would be better so i can see the faces on the boys that asks to meet her father." she smiled and kissed me

"Of course you would. If we have a boy make sure we don't ruin a father and daughters relationship." i nodded and kissed her we got in the shower and we didn't do any thing sexual witch i was fine with cause shes pregnant but i wouldn't mind here and there. We layed on the bed curled up and enjoying each others presence.


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER:

_**"No a girl would be better so i can see the faces on the boys that asks to meet her father." she smiled and kissed me**_

_**"Of course you would. If we have a boy make sure we don't ruin a father and daughters relationship." i nodded and kissed her we got in the shower and we didn't do any thing sexual witch i was fine with cause shes pregnant but i wouldn't mind here and there. We layed on the bed curled up and enjoying each others presence.**_

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

When me and Jasper woke woke up Peter and Charlotte were there

"Hello sleepers."

"Give us five more minutes!" they pushed Jasper out of bed i only rolled out of it before then

"When im king ten is when i wake up! Now why did you wake us up?" i went to the bathroom and threw up ugh morning sickness shit and im going to be on the plane soon great!

"Bella you ok?"

"Dora?" she came in and looked at me

"Yes darlilng?"

"Can you help me decide what to wear?" she nodded and kicked a sleepy shirtless Jasper out damn hes unfair. Dora got me some clothes out i looked at them it was a dress actually

"Why do i have to wear this?"

"Me and my mom will have to ourselves so you won't be the only one now go get in the shower. We will do your make up now go." i did i came out and well Jasper was getting dress

"You will make up to me after this child is out of me nine months i can't do anything with you."

"Im pretty sure we can find ways my love." he kissed me and i notice what he was wearing it was frills i looked at him.

"Why are we getting all dressed up?"

"So they know the hierarchy is back in town its a big shebang. Anthea your sister in law is waiting for you." she came in Jasper left. She picked an out fit out it was purple black and red. It was a dress really cute it was half length her mother came in while she was doing my make up and did my hair once they were done they got ready Peter came to there room with a pillow and a terra on it i thought it was for Dora because you know she is the bloodline of them i was shocked when he gave it to me i notice that Dora and Charlotte had one on too. Dora's was more on the Italian side then mine and Char's Jasper came in and kissed me he had a light blue dress shirt loosely on him then some khakis really hot if you ask me then he had his crown on as did Peter. And Jasper with his crown on made me wanna jump him Dora must of knew what i was thinking cause she pulled me back and whispered

"Sex with a king is better just wait till we get to the plane." i nodded I was fuckin pregnant with his child i should be aloud to make out with them! We left the hotel and went to airport Jasper looked so proud of something by the time we hit the airplane

"What the crap are you so damn proud for?" then Angela called i answered it

"BELLA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'LL BE STAYING IN THE CASTLE FOR COLLAGE HERE! IT'S FUCKIN HUGE ME AND BEN WANT A FUCKIN TOUR BUT THEY WON'T LET US UNTIL THE ROYALS GET BACK SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" i laughed at her

"Angie i love you and well were in the sky but any ways. Whats up how are the twins?"

"They are wearing me out my back hurts constantly with them and Bella its safe to say that you might not want to be baby sitting for us." I looked at Jasper got up and went the bathroom threw up and called Jasper to find my tooth brush

"Sorry you had to hear that. What do you mean i won't be able to baby sit? Thanks Jas." he looked at me concern then went out. Charlotte came in and she hugged me

"Well Bella it would be weird if you show up in a limo." Charlotte to the phone from me i brushed my teeth while she was talking to Angela who was freaking out she was talking to the queen of the place she will be living in Jasper came in and kissed me. He knew i was sadden because i told him i looked forward seeing little Peter and Charlotte. Im supposed to be their aunt and now because i live in the castle i cant. I started to cry and Jasper knew why he knew that i wanted to keep her close to me. He knows that it would hurt me if i had to choose him or her. i whimpered she was my best friend through and through. Jasper held me and kissed me Charlotte handed me the phone i looked at her

"Just talk sweetie." i nodded

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl im sorry for things i said to you i should of came to the hotel to tell you." that made my day

"Daddy?" i sniffled

"Yes baby its me so Char told me how you need some one other than Jasper and his family she also told me about your best friend."

"Yea... im not sure what to do thats all Jasper won't make me choose him or her so im just confused"

"Well sweetheart if she was a true best friend she will call you and say sorry or she will see you in person."

"I wish i could give you a hug."

"Well in two months you can." i smiled i loved him

"So where are you now?"

"In the sky." he chuckled

"OK baby do you want me to let you go?" i panicked

"NO!" all of the Whitlocks looked at me i smiled sheepishly they chuckled at me and went back to what they were doing

"It's fine baby girl i love you how about i tell you a story?"

"Sure?"

"Once upon a time there was this girl who was best friends with a prince and she didn't know it but her parents did. They loved him every time he was over he would show respect and love to us. But one day he was watching her graduate he gave her a hug and kissed her and she was told then about him. Both of their family's went out to eat after that some girl said a snide comment and the princes best friend attacked her. When they got home she went to go and cry only her daddy could help her but the prince thought of something and he did it. Her parents said make it quiet. They were until he released he screamed her name and her dad was yelling at him. She went to go take a shower and he was waiting down stairs for her father to come down and take him back to the hotel they were at. The Prince said before you start any thing I had a condom on and i asked to be balls deep in her. Her dad said his little girl is crying upstairs in the shower go to her. He did and the next words the princes name. The next day they had to go to court because of the princes best friend well she couldn't go to jail or get fined because she couldn't be queen with him. They were in love very much and he didn't want to be king with out her so after that His best friend father made a mistake and hit his daughter after she kept making snide comments about her father calling her fat. He didn't mean to but it came out what he didn't keep in mind was they had sex and she was starting to show that she did. The father regretted everything after she left he didn't say goodbye to her and she wrote him a note a sad one but it got him thinking how much he loved her and how much he ruined his relationship with his daughter. Bella baby i love you im sorry angel i don't know why i said that story to you but im sorry angel i love you very much and if i was there right now i would hug you and let you cry on my shoulder and ruin my shirt. And all that other good crap If its a girl make sure Jasper keeps her tightly in his hands until she is ready to fly." i was crying by the end of that Jasper looked over at me and wiped one of and he kissed me

"I love you daddy be careful in Seattle its mean.I want you to be on my arm for my wedding."

"That means a lot to me my little princess."

"Soon you can call me queen." Jasper raised on eyebrow at me i kissed him

"I better get some rest once you get off the plane let me know OK."

"Yes daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart." then i hunged up Jasper looked at me and hugged me

"There you go with hugging."

"Well if i kissed you it would go to gropping you then it would lead to stuff parents shouldn't see from there children. And daughter in law." i like how he calls me his wife already when were not even engaged

"Bella! You get to go to Italy!"

"When?"

"Three weeks after your a custom to our castle."

"Yeah, Charlotte tell me their customs are almost the same as yours."

"Sorry to say baby they aint." Peter gave Dora a glare

"Why in the hell is she going to Italy Dora?" thats a good question

"Well its to get fitted she will be wearing an Italian dress." I looked at her in disbelief

"Aint there no way im wearing an Italian dress when im pregnant! I have to wear a corraset! aint there no way that will fit!"

"Well if that makes you uncomfortable i can talk to Caius and see if its possible. Im sure he won't mind." i nodded

"Thank you Dora Love you." Then the piolot said to sit down and buckle up and turn off cell phones we did and we landed i started chewing on my lip Jasper pulled it out with his thumb

"I won't let anything happen to you." i nodded he took my hand and went off the plane once we did flashes after flashes went off Jasper's arms were around me firmly i felt him rub circles around my side and on my skin i knew it was to soothe me. I stopped when i reached security Jasper's dad told them I will be going to the castle right away to fill the papers out. He nodded and let me through thank god it didn't that i have any thing bad its just i've always hated that. We walked through the air port and every one was bowing their heads at us and stopping not to get in our way once we got out there a limo was out there and more flashes by then i was craving to kiss Jasper so I stopped and i kissed him the flashes went off at that Peter and Charlotte shook thier heads at us Jasper shurgged at thm then we got in the limo

"Im pregnant geez i have my emotions jumbled up!" Jasper just kissed me. When we got to the castle i gasp it was huge compared to what i've seen the pictures must of been far away

"Bella Welcome to Whitlock Castle."

* * *

><p><strong>an: HEY MY READERS THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING I HAVE LOTS MORE STORIES WAITING TO BE PUBLISHED WELL I THINK IM GONNA WAIT UNTIL I HAVE THREE OF MY OLD STORIES DONE FIRST THEN ILL GO INTO THEM SLAVE 4 YOU IS ALMOST DONE SO IS THIS ONE AND WE RULE THIS WORLD NEVER MID THAT WE ROCK THIS WORLD LOVE YOU ALL REVIEWS ARE NICE AND THANK YOU **


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER:

**"Thank you Dora Love you." Then the piolot said to sit down and buckle up and turn off cell phones we did and we landed i started chewing on my lip Jasper pulled it out with his thumb**

**"I won't let anything happen to you." i nodded he took my hand and went off the plane once we did flashes after flashes went off Jasper's arms were around me firmly i felt him rub circles around my side and on my skin i knew it was to soothe me. I stopped when i reached security Jasper's dad told them I will be going to the castle right away to fill the papers out. He nodded and let me through thank god it didn't that i have any thing bad its just i've always hated that. We walked through the air port and every one was bowing their heads at us and stopping not to get in our way once we got out there a limo was out there and more flashes by then i was craving to kiss Jasper so I stopped and i kissed him the flashes went off at that Peter and Charlotte shook their heads at us Jasper shrugged at them then we got in the limo**

**"Im pregnant geez i have my emotions jumbled up!" Jasper just kissed me. When we got to the castle i gasp it was huge compared to what i've seen the pictures must of been far away**

**"Bella Welcome to Whitlock Castle."**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's pov<strong>

I was shocked when Bella kissed me openly in front of all those reporters. Her excuse was she is pregnant we all know she wanted more of attention because of Angela. I was mad at her at first for doing that to Bella but then also glad which is why i wasn't going to tell Bella how i felt about that. She would be pissed at me and well i wouldn't know what to do because we never had any fights you know. Once we got to the Castle we welcomed her to it and she gasp and looked at me

"The books don't do much good for make it look all run down and gloppy." is gloppy even a word it might in America because i never heard that here Dora looked at her then at me she wanted me to ask what that word ment i shook my head

"Bella what does gloppy mean?" she looked at us

"Sorry i forgot you don't know American slang. Gloppy means run down and crappy looking." we nodded My father was amused as my mother they truly love Bella as their own. Our hostess came down and open our doors for us. Helped the girls out and bowed to me and my father. Once inside there was a gasp

"Bella Swan?" we looked at who it was and it was Angela Bella looked at her then she went beside Dora Angela looked hurt but you know what you can't say that stuff that she did to her and have Bella not be mad or a bitch about it.

"What do you want? Why are you here? I thought you already had that paper work stuff." she looked at her

"Why are you being a bitch to me?"

"Queen Charlotte i thought we weren't aloud using that language in here?" my mom just rolled her eyes at her and played along because we are aloud just not outside.

"Bella we are aloud just not out side." she nodded and Angela looked at Bella then Ben came and he looked at my sister. I felt rage inside of me

"SOME ONE GET THIS HUMAN TO STOP LOOKING AT THE PRINCESS!" my family looked at me then at Ben who i am glaring at Dora put her hand on me Bella lead me away. I took her hand and walked to my room

"Im sorry Bella i didn't mean to yell. It's just i became very protective over Dora once she told us." she nodded and kissed me

"I want that type of guy for a father of my child. And soon im gonna have to get checked up." My mom and Dora came in with the Doctor i sighed

"Yea i think right now is your first one do you want me to leave?" she shook her head i knew she felt insecure with other guys around. Which i was glad about shit i would hate that so much. We walked to his office and Bella gasp it looked like a hospital room we made sure of that. Only because there was no way we were going to a real hospital. A knock came at the door his client got it and she called me out shit Bella looked at me and kissed my hand

"Go i'll tell you the news later." Then my father walks in and he sees Bella on the bed

"Is she OK what happened Bella? I fuckin promised your father i would take fuckin care of you shit shit shit!" all of us just looked at him like he went crazy

"I thought Jasper was taking his anger medicine." the doctor looked at me

"Do you need one my Prince?" i shook my head

"I did but im fine now thanks to Bella. But i think my father needs his." he nodded and went to go get it Bella looked at my dad

"Im fine just getting my first check up."he nodded and the Doctor came and gave him his meds my mom looked at him then hugged him

"Jasper the reason i need you is because your going to sign Angela's and Ben's papers." i nodded

"Can i do that later dad after this?" he nodded then walked back out the door

"What do i have to call him while were hear?" My mom kissed her head

"What ever you want sweetie you'll soon be a Princess so it don't matter."

"Your five weeks along Miss Isabella."

"Is that good?" he nodded

"Of course my prince have i ever told you bad news except that night?" we shook our heads really him telling us Dora was raped was the only bad news we have ever gotten from him.

"Seven weeks from now we will be able to tell if its a boy or a girl." Bella smiled Dora looked at him

"She will be in Italy for my wedding in seven weeks."

"Dora you know what your father thinks about that."

"Yes i know but she's my brides maid i've already made arrangements no way will i change them." i rolled my eyes

"I might need that pill now." he went to go get it then came back with it i took it and Bella kissed me

"Everything OK baby?"we walked out of there after that i shook my head

"I'll tell you later." she nodded we went to the throne after that and she gasped i forgot she never really been here before so i told her before we had this place way back in times the old royals built this place. She nodded my dad gave me those sheets and he gave me blank ones i knew who it was for but i didn't know how she was goin to fill them out. So i signed them but i saw it needed a queen signature. I went to find my dad Bella followed me around.

"Dad we need a queen signature the papers won't be affective till Bella becomes queen." Angela and Ben looked at me i shrugged them off here i was their higher and i could do any thing to them

"We can't wait that is about ready to give birth to our twins."

"Yeah well you should of treated me better. Honestly what did i do to deserve this Angela?" she shrugged i clicked my fingers and the guards surrounded them

"One wrong word and you will be in our prison. Not a good way to start with some one who signed your papers."

"They are incomplete."i was surprised at Bella she stood up for her and me

"Not really i could sign them now but you'll have to wait till im done with it looks like you might want to go get dress in a uniform because your gonna have to stay here for awhile. Oh yeah they have a doctor here but im not sure if he takes American insurance where can we go from here?" i looked at her wow im shocked at her

"My room."** she nodded and grabbed my hand every one just looked at us my father **

**"There's the future king and queen guys." half of the guards all ready knew about my girl there's nothing wrong about that. Bella loved this attention its weird how she went from a girl who hate attention to a girl how absolutely loves it. We walked into my room and Dora was in here **

**"Do i have to know why your in here?" **

**"It's for Bella actually." i looked at her for a second **

**"Jasper don't do anything rash when i tell her understand?" **

**"Well it depends on what it is." **

** "Bella you do understand being royal calls for bad rumors and all that stuff too?" she nodded **

**"Well Bella Caius called me and asked if i was he read a tabloid saying the Prince raped an American girl in order for him to have the next heir. I wanted to let you guys know before i told father." my mom came in and looked at Dora **

**"Your suppose to tell your father about those type of things first Dora lets go." When they left Bella looked at me**

**"I can't do anything about it yet not until my father knows." she nodded **

**"Will they ever ruin our relationship?" i shook my head**

**"No but they would want that to happen." she nodded and laid down on the bed **

**"Bella you OK?" she nodded **

**"Yes Jasper im just emotionally drained." i nodded to her **

**"Do you want anything."she shook her head I came to her and laid down with her and put my hands in her shirt and wrapped them around her. My hands on her tummy she smiled i kissed her cheek **

** "I love baby girl things will always be hepatic around here." **

**"Jasper is it possible for our chilld to get schooled?" **

**"Yes but he/she will be heavily guarded what brought that up?" **

**"Did you go to public school?" i nodded **

**"I hated it to." **

**"Why?" **

**"Well Bella umm i was made in front of until i flat out punched a guy cause he called me gay for wearing frills. My grandparents were coming into the castle and i had to dress nice so i did and well i was made in front of so i punched any one that said anything about me the teachers didn't do anything about me doing that. When the were getting ready to fight back they would get in trouble and i would smirk i went home my dad told me to quit punching every one. I told him they made in front of me. He would smirk and walk away." she kissed me **

**"Then tell our child to do that to." **

**"I wasn't heavily guarded Bella our child will." she nodded **

**"Thanks, Jasper" i nodded and she fell asleep quick i kissed her then got up and went to my door i saw a guard walk down the hall way he bowed his head i stopped him **

****"Watch my door and call some one to get the window. If she screams once both of you will be dead. Your future queen is in that room and if you or the other one that you call fuck with her then you will get it and your not going to like it either." he nodded and stood by my door i walked away after that my father saw me ****

******"Jasper where is Bella?" ******

******"In my room two guards are there out side the window and door." he nodded and smirked ******

******"Angela wants to talk to her. I say we let her and your mother wants to start planing your wedding." ******

******"Were not even engaged yet but i do want an engagement ball and i have to get an Italian ring to respect her father. Her mother is British." he nodded ******

******"I will talk to your mother about that." i nodded and walked off to find Dora with Caius ******

******"Hey Prince Caius i have a question do you think you can find me an Italian engagement ring? The girl im gonna marry is part British and Italian." he nodded ******

******"I will see what i can do so are you gonna have an engagement ball?" I nodded then we all heard a scream we turned around to see Bella and her two guards ******

******"Hello Isabella, im Caius Dora's soon to be husband." ******

******"Dora girl lets go talk in that corner." they walked off to that corner those two guards were five feet away from her ******

******"You already got her pregnant?" i nodded ******

******"I would of done that to Dora if her father and my brothers realationship was in a tight hold." ******

******"You still do but with condoms she tells me every thing and my soon to be wife too. So my guess is that they are talking about how hot we are and what our sizes are." ******

******"Why in the hell would they do that?"******

******"Well that's just us girls do." They looked at us ******

******"Dora is this Isabella Swan the one that you asked to not wear a corset?" she nodded ******

******"I understand why she doesn't have to wear a corset with the dress and it should be fine." then my dad walked in and the guards bowed to him ******

******"Well if i would of known you were coming i would of called and Itailan dresser. Dora a word please." they walked out ******

******"I forgot to talk to your father but uh yea im here." i rolled my eyes ******

******"My father gave Bella's dad his upper most protection to her and you know what happened to Dora with the other Itailans." he nodded Bella looked at me i kissed her my father came back in and shook Caius hand then he looked at the two guards then at me ******

****** "Wow Jasper the two best guards to protect the future queen." she looked at me ******

******"Jasper... Your in soo much trouble!" shit ******

******"First off i only found one of them in the hall i wasn't expecting the other one be it." she nodded ******

******"Still no excuse when im done with your children no sex for 2 months." shit thats so unfair ******

******"Bella baby i wanted what was best for our children!" she shook her head crap ******

******"Your really screwed man." i shoved him ******

******"If Dora was you would give her that protection too. So i don't wanna hear it." he nodded Dora just looked at him ******

******"Really Caius?" he nodded she went up and kissed him ******

******"I think thats kinda cute of you." ******

******"But Dora if you don't like much people giving you much attention and you don't like much people going through hassle would you think that is cute?" ******

******"Your right im sorry Bella." ******

******"Has any one every told you what Bella means?" she shook her head ******

******"Well it means beautiful." then she fainted luckly she fell on me than the ground i took her to the couch and told Dora to go get the Doctor she did and Angela came in ******

******"Jasper please tell me none of you told her what Bella means." ******

******"What happens if we did." ******

******"She blacks out for a few days because she doesn't think she is beautiful enough for that name. so alot of people try not to call her that because of that." ******

******"Why would she not think she could live up to that name?" ******

******"Well she never has. Thats her story to tell though i think you would know it but that is just me." then she walks off and the doctor came and checks her out saying she fainted and the child is fine i was so releaved when he said that. Not sure when Bella would wake up i took her up to my room and waited for her to wake up  
><strong>****


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST CHAPTER:**

******"What happens if we did." ******

******"She blacks out for a few days because she doesn't think she is beautiful enough for that name. so alot of people try not to call her that because of that." ******

******"Why would she not think she could live up to that name?" ******

******"Well she never has. That's her story to tell though i think you would know it but that is just me." then she walks off and the doctor came and checks her out saying she fainted and the child is fine i was so revealed when he said that. Not sure when Bella would wake up i took her up to my room and waited for her to wake up.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Dora's POV <strong>****

******Jasper didn't want any guards to come. Only his family and the Doctor Caius went home i was upset about that my mom saw it and she pulled me in her room ******

******"Dora you know better than to be upset over his leaving." ******

******"That was my first time in three months mom." she gave me a look like she didn't belive me well i was in a Amreica for 2 months and then im back here witch makes it 2 and a half months away from him i can't deal with that soon ill be going back there maybe my dad is upset at them not sure why right now. I was dismissed from my mothers sight my father came in i got my phone out and called Caius ******

******"Dora whats wrong and is your father still mad at me? I found her a ring but umm im not sure if Jasper would want it." ******

******"Why wouldn't he?" ******

******"Because its from the royal cousin's line of us." ******

******"Do i know them?" ******

******"They only have one daughter and the last one of my fathers couisn are now in America." ******

******"Is it the Swans?" ******

******"Yeah, i know im shocked to i didn't know i was related to any one like that. How is Bella doing?" i******

******"Im going to check on her now. So for their wedding what side would you be on?" ******

******"I would have to ask your father on that he might know more than me. Im still young to get this place if Aro... sorry was still alive he would have it for a 20 year old to get the Italian throne means something happened and no one wants to say what it was but yet every one thats royal knows what happened and you don't see them make any plans to kill each others country did you know that the President has to sign Bella off?" ******

******"We don't have a President." ******

******"I ment the American one." oh my god Jasper isn't going to like that ******

******"Well ill call you when im done checking on her." ******

******"OK love you baby." ******

******"Love you too." i walked in to Bella and Jasper's Chambers they looked at me ******

******"Oh your up, Jasper Caius wants to speak to you later and Bella did you know that the President has to be at your wedding and has to sign off on our papers saying that your allowed to marry Jasper?" ******

******"Oh umm ok Jasper how do you feel about that?" ******

******"Pretty pissed." then Caius called me ******

******"Yes Caius? She is fine if that's what you wanted to know?" ******

******"No about that President thing that's only if she doesn't have royalty cousins on this side of the world." i smiled at that ******

******"You will then right and your going to tell Jasper right?" ******

******"I was gonna call him but i missed your voice already i can't wait till you come home. Oh... never mind ill tell Jasper that i love you baby talk to you later."******

******"Love you too. " those two looked at me ******

******"Dora are you OK?" i nodded ******

******"Caius will call you soon." after i said that he called him ******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Jasper's POV <strong>****

******"Bella im sorry I didn't know you would faint." she kissed me ******

******"It's fine. Can i get a check up for the children?" i nodded then called him by phone he came ******

******"Princess Isabella your up." what the hell happened when i was in my room with her ******

******"Jasper what did your parents do?" ******

******"Not sure doll but ill figure it out any ways can you do a check up here im not really willing to move her yet?" the doctor nodded and went and checked up on her pressed on her stomach she winced ******

******"Isabella how did you fall?" ******

******"Im not sure. Will that effect our children?" he looked at me ******

******"How did she fall?"******

******"Face down i tried to catch her." he nodded ******

******"OK my prince can i lift the covers up?" i nodded he lift up her shirt and it revealed a bruise it looked infected ******

******"Can you get your parents in here for me?" i nodded then called them they came and looked at the doctor ******

******"Fire the cleaning crew." ******

******"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHY ARE YOU GONNA FIRE THE CLEANING CREW?" ******

******"My king this bruise is infected because Isabella is Allergic to a chemical that was on the floor they waxed." ******

******"We were in the throne room when she fainted." ******

******"I know that my Prince when do they wax the floor?" ******

******"Saturdays... Oh today is Friday!" he nodded ******

******"What is the chemical that she is allergic too." ******

******""Its hidden but doctors know better half of the Americans come in contact with this and they don't even know they have something growing on there abdomen because it looks like a bruise. Now there is a way to get it off but he would have to be bed rested for a week no contact with any one and she has to drink lost of liquids. She has to get into an O.R or the heir has no chance of surviving this." then he walks out leaving us four stun and shock and unasure Bella looked at her tummy and started to cry my parents left i kissed her ******

******"My love im sorry if it was for me they would be dead." she looked at me ******

******"Jasper im afraid i don't want to be a murder of a child thats not born yet. He didn't even tell us if i would survive Jasper." i nodded and i kissed her then Dora walks in on the phone probably with Caius ******

******"Oh your up, Jasper Caius wants to speak to you later and Bella did you know that the President has to be at your wedding and has to sign off on our papers saying that your allowed to marry Jasper?" ******

******"Oh umm ok Jasper how do you feel about that?" ******

******"Pretty pissed." then Caius called her ******

******"Yes Caius? She is fine if that's what you wanted to know." she smiled after he said something ******

******"You will then right and your going to tell Jasper right?" ******

******"Love you too. " we looked at her ******

******"Dora are you OK?" i nodded ******

******"Caius will call you soon." after she said that he called me ******

******"Hello Caius?" ******

******"Sup man i have some good news i found a ring that belongs to her family and she is related to me. Oh and the President would have to sign off if she had no royalty cousins or aunts or uncles and she has me. Im not sure what side i have to be on for your wedding. I would assume hers but im in the wedding for you." ******

************"Alright Caius calm down. And i have a question how many Itailains are fond of the England royalty?" Dora looked at me and so did Bella************

************"Why?"************

************"The love of my life has to get surgery. On her abdomen. Im not happy that she does. Im rather scarred. I don't trust most of my doctors here in England. I have every right to be worried about that and plus we don't accept American insurance. I think they would make an acception for Isabella i just don't want to try it." the doctor came back in with a machine i looked at him ************

************"What the fuck is that?" he looked at me ************

************"Its and ultrasound it'll tell me how the child is doing and tell me how bad the bacteria is." i nodded and got up but held her hand ************

************"Jasper, tell me how bad it is and ill ask if the hostpitals here can get her in we do take American insurance so you don't have to worry about that." ************

************"OK thank you Caius."  
><strong>**********

************"Thats true ill can you and give you an update." i got off the phone and looked at the doctor ************

************"Well?" ************

************"I dont think you want to know my prince." ************

************"You'll tell me because i have access to your pay check. If you value any thing then i suggest you tell me." my parents walked in he didn't know it ************

************"Well let me get your anger pill then." my father looked at Bella then me ************

************"You can tell him now or your fired." he jumped and looked at my father ************

************"My king what honnor it is." Bella started to cough ************

************"What the hell is wrong with her." then Caius comes in with his doctor he looks at my dad hands him a tree line and comes to us he pointed at Bella ************

************"You were on a jet when you called?" he nodded ************

************"To pick up Dora she said she didn't like how she was getting looked at." i nodded Caius Doctor looked at me************

************"The Prince of England i have a question for you. Do you think you can fly to Italy with us so i can operate on her she needs it done now. Because if not that bacteria will kill your child and any hope of her having a child." Bella looked at me sadly i kissed her ************

************"Yes mom dad can you pack a bag for us and send it over?" they nodded Caius helped me out with Bella Dora looked at us then she saw the mark and lurched forward and threw up Caius said she goes on the next trip with our clothes Dora just nodded. Bella started to couch again i looked at Caius' doctor and he looked very worried ************

************"Prince Jasper of England is there something you want to ask me?" ************

************"How long will her surgery take and what is wrong?" ************

************"You know how she has that bacteria?" i nodded ************

************"Well its both internal and external it makes me worried with your child i assume. That black bacteria can kill anything and cells are what it preys on. Your England Doctor has no excuse for not knowing what to say." ************

************"Yeah im rather pissed off about him." he nodded ************

************"But she will be fine once we get to the jet." i nodded about ten minutes later we get to the jet Caius laid her down on the bed and i started to pace he looked at me ************

************"Jasper she will be fine i promise." ************

************"Doe he need to take pills for anger Caius?" I was surprised when Bella answered for Caius ************

************"Yes he does and well it don't matter now he needs to know ill be OK." ************

************"Hes worried about you." Bella looked at the doctor ************

************"I know he is but he doesn't have to worry about me now. When i go to surgery that's when you can worry i promise." i nodded she held out her hand and pressed it to her tummy you can tell she has a little bump i was scarred about that because well duh surgery on her abdomen ************

************ "In about four mintues well be landing an ambulance is already there." i nodded to them and we landed i bit my lip and helped Bella up once we got off the plane things will be hell.  
><strong>**********


	10. Chapter 10

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_************"I know he is but he doesn't have to worry about me now. When i go to surgery that's when you can worry i promise." i nodded she held out her hand and pressed it to her tummy you can tell she has a little bump i was scarred about that because well duh surgery on her abdomen ************_

************_ "In about four mintues well be landing an ambulance is already there." i nodded to them and we landed i bit my lip and helped Bella up once we got off the plane things will be hell._************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Jasper's POV <strong>**********

************When we got off the plan there was an ambulance and there was paparazzi something i wasn't willing to face Caius clicked his finger and security came we got Bella in the Ambulance and i started to freak out Caius had to remind me she was OK no one hates her Country in Italy i still didn't care the fact that the paparazzi are here and that Bella has my Children in inside her really bothers me. My father calls me  
><strong>**********

************"Hello?"_  
><em>************

************_"Jasper have you landed yet?"  
><em>************

************"Yes Father we are right now in the ambulance. Wheres Dora how is she?"  
><strong>**********

************_"She is good Charlie and Renee are here. They want to come to Italy with Dora would you mind?"_  
><strong>**********

************"No i would she is there daughter."  
><strong>**********

************_"Alright ill get them on the plane we are also coming."_  
><strong>**********

************"There is a lot of paparazzi so be careful." The car stopped and opened the doors and rushed Bella in Caius came to me i looked at him  
><strong>**********

************"We can watch it." i followed him and he showed me a room were you can see them operate on her i started to pace a little while into the surgery. My father came in here as did her parents they hugged me Dora came to me and pushed me in a seat i looked at her  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper calm down every thing is fine right now."  
><strong>**********

************"And im suppose to believe that? My whole future could die right now on that table down there!"  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper Daniel stop it right now!"  
><strong>**********

************"Yes mother." then we heard the straight line sound  
><strong>**********

************"CLEAR!" Caius pushed me out of the room i slid down the door then you heard my father talking actually yelling Caius sighed and walked into the room  
><strong>**********

************"Peter stop it nothing could bring her back!" Dora came out she grabbed my hand and held it our parents came out her parents looked a little happy i looked at my father  
><strong>**********

************"They saved one." i looked at them  
><strong>**********

************"Which one and can i please see her!" they shook her head  
><strong>**********

************"They saved Bella the twins couldn't be..." i walked away after that my children suffered for my stupid cleaning crew! i was so mad threw a cart with all these medical suppiles down every one looked at me. Dora came up to me and pulled me away from every one and put me in a room she looked at me and shook her head  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper stop it. Caius doesn't know what to do thats his couisn in there. He Jjust lost his second cousins how do you think he feels?" Dora opened the door and they came in with Bella didn't say anything to me when they left i went to her and grabbed her hand and cried over her. Then like an hour or so later i think a Doctor came in  
><strong>**********

************"Is she aloud to have kids?"  
><strong>**********

************"Let me look at her charts first Prince Jasper. I understand how you feel about her. Also she had your kids in her so that doubles the worry but she right now has morphine she should be up in an hour by now." i nodded my parents and hers came to here room  
><strong>**********

************"Oh my poor child."  
><strong>**********

************"She needs to wake up still the doctor has told me she may not hear she is slipping into a coma right now. And she knows she lost our children. When i get home im gonna kill ever last cleaning crew we got in the castle!" i heard Bella whimper  
><strong>**********

************"Sorry baby." i hated this on this bed is my best friend my love and my all. I can't handle the fact that my childern died i hate the fact that i can't do anything right now. She started to stir thank god she didn't go into the coma  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper?"  
><strong>**********

************"Im here baby."  
><strong>**********

************"Im sorry i lost the children." i kissed her hand  
><strong>**********

************"Its OK its not your fualt." she nodded and kissed my cheek  
><strong>**********

************"You have to call the nurse your mother and father are also here with my parents." she nodded and they all came in  
><strong>**********

************"BELLA!" they hugged her  
><strong>**********

************"Guys let Bella breathe!" they nodded my parents came to me and told me they want to talk to me out side i nodded kissed Bella then followed them  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper has the doctors told you any thing with Bella?" i shook my head  
><strong>**********

************"Nothing i have asked if she can have a child they didn't tell me any thing only that they have to check her charts and that was over two hours ago." they nodded  
><strong>**********

************"You can go back in."  
><strong>**********

************"Is everything OK Jasper?" i nodded I went to my seat and Bella told me she could go out of the hostpital in three days.  
><strong>**********

************"Bella are you sure you still want to be with me?" she looked hurt i notice her parents were'nt in here  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper of course i do why would you say that?"  
><strong>**********

************"Because my crew members killed our children!" i looked at her  
><strong>**********

************"I want them still but i have to have a blood child! Caius and Dora cant. I wish i could adopt but it would look bad! Give me something i can work with i don't know what to do! And im not going to take a chick of the side of the street and rape her so i could have a child!" she started to cry fuck  
><strong>**********

************"Bella im so..." she cut me off  
><strong>**********

************"I...just get out ill fly back to America. When i get out of here."  
><strong>**********

************"Bella!"  
><strong>**********

************"GET OUT JASPER GO! I UNDERSTAND! JUST GO!" Then her parents and mine came Dora and Caius came i walked out of there and i walked out of the hostpital the limo driver saw me and came to get me  
><strong>**********

************"Where am i taking you?"  
><strong>**********

************"Air port."************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Isabella's POV<br>************

************When Jasper said those things i was hurt i didn't want to even go into this surgery but i had to i was worried about our children and Jasper was worried about me more. I kicked him out his parents came in and looked at me i knew i was crying i turn my head from every one. His mom kicked every one out and she sat on the bed  
><strong>**********

************"Whats wrong sweetie?"  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper told me things that i didn't want to hear."  
><strong>**********

************"What did he say?"  
><strong>**********

************"He asked me why i would still want to be with him. He also said i probably couln't have any children. He also said that he can't adopt. And this one broke me. He said that he doesn't want to but will if he has to rape a girl off the street. And he also said something about Caius and Dora's first child."  
><strong>**********

************"Bella, let me explain why jasper has to have his blood as the next heir..." i cut her off  
><strong>**********

************"I under stand why for that Charlotte the fact that he might have to rape some off the street! And the fact that he blames the cleaning crew! I may not beable to have a child but i cant fight with my best friend!" she hugged me and the doctor came in  
><strong>**********

************"Isabella, your charts state that you must wait a full two years to begin having any children with Prince Jasper." Charlotte looked at me then kissed my cheek the doctor left and i was alone since my first time here my parents came in  
><strong>**********

************"Hey sweetie Charlotte told us what happened are you OK?"  
><strong>**********

************"No I think i should talk to Jasper is he out there?"  
><strong>**********

************"No he went Back to England." i broke down in sobs after that Charlotte came in  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper isn't in England!"  
><strong>**********

************"Call our house." she nodded then did and her face looked relived  
><strong>**********

************"Why is he there?"  
><strong>**********

************"I told him once i get out of here im going back home with you." a smile lit up my face  
><strong>**********

************"God do i love that boy!" my parents smiled and shook there heads  
><strong>**********

************"So the royal couple never broke up?" i looked at Dora!  
><strong>**********

************"Now you talk to me! Geez girl how about you fake out your brother?" she looked at me confused  
><strong>**********

************"How?"  
><strong>**********

************"Go to America and tell him my heart is giving out."  
><strong>**********

************"Why would i..."  
><strong>**********

************"Awww Bella thats so cute!"  
><strong>**********

************"He knows why." our parents knew why also. I would if i could right now. But im weak from the surgery. She grabbed Caius but he came back in saying he has to stay for me because im under his insurance she kissed him and walked out. The nurse came in to check on me they tried to kick my parents out but Caius wasn't having it he told them to stay she can't defy her. About two hours later you heard screaming ************

************"WHERE IS SHE!" he stormed in here and looked at me he ran to me and hugged me every one left  
><strong>**********

************"Your in trouble Mr." he nodded  
><strong>**********

************"I know and im sorry Bella i was worried and i couldn't shut off my mind i'll take any punishment you give me." i smirked and nodded  
><strong>**********

************"Your forgiven. The doctors said i have to wait for two years to have childern." he nodded  
><strong>**********

************"Im sorry for even thinking bad things." i put my hands on his cheeks  
><strong>**********

************"You have nothing to worry about as lomg as we can back together." he kissed me and nodded  
><strong>**********

************"Of course. I told you once and i'll tell you again, your the only girl i could ever be with now. We spent over 6 years together as best friends now we have 3 years as a couple and 1 as engaged. Bella i love you that i went to America and i would of wait for three days. And i would of ask for every thing over agian." i kissed him to shut him the hell up  
><strong>**********

************"Your rambling but thats ok i shut you up." he smiled  
><strong>**********

************"In three days are you gonna come back to England and learn our customs?" i nodded  
><strong>**********

************"Of course but i must ask if i can take that history class i was going into anyways?" he nodded  
><strong>**********

************"It would be good if you do." i nodded and our parents came back in and smiled and told me that they were proud of me for doing that to Jasper. I told them that i thought it would be good he was too stressed out. He huffed and whined he wasn't stressed. Then i told him he should shut off his mind before it gets him in trouble again. His parents laughed at us.  
><strong>**********

************"Already acting like a married couple!" The Dora came in with Caius and i rembered something  
><strong>**********

************"Dora my dress!" she gasp  
><strong>**********

************"I'll get on that right away. I forgot about the wedding Caius please tell me you have servants on that?" he nodded  
><strong>**********

************"I'll take you to the castle plus i need to figure out a couple things there any ways say buy to every one and lets go." she nodded and hugged her parents and mine and Jasper and me then left with Caius.  
><strong>**********

************"We should probably go to. Jasper are you staying?" he nodded with out even asking me  
><strong>**********

************"Who said i wanted you to stay?"  
><strong>**********

************"Im your future husband you have no choice considering we are in a different country than mine and yours." i huffed and nodded he smirked his parents left i kissed him  
><strong>**********

************"To bad i can't fill you up right now." i smirked  
><strong>**********

************"You would make this to your benefits. But it would be raped."  
><strong>**********

************"Why are you unwilling?"  
><strong>**********

************"You heard the doctor not for two years."  
><strong>**********

************"OK im pretty sure we could have sex just i have to wear a condom!" i smirked  
><strong>**********

************"Thats not what they told me." he growled and called the doctor in i rolled my eyes at him  
><strong>**********

************"Your name should be Prince Pain in the Ass." the doctor came in  
><strong>**********

************"Can i have sex with her but have a condom on."  
><strong>**********

************"I take it you told him." i nodded  
><strong>**********

************"You are aloud to have sex with him. But not within a week or so. You might have pain after awhile and we have to prescribe some medicane for you. Prince Caius is paying for all of this so you don't have to worry about it." i nodded Jasper kissed me and the doctor left  
><strong>**********

************"Jasper get some sleep. Im not going any where." he nodded and kissed me one more time then put his head on the bed i played with his hair until i fell asleep i knew Jasper was out before me.************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>AN: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MY TWILIGHT STORIES I'VE WROTE TWO VICTORIOUS STORIES AND I FOR GOT ABOUT THESES SO FORGIVE ME IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT LOVE YOU GUYS STILL AND THANK YOU TO WHO EVER STAYED WITH ME. I REALLY HATE THE FACT THAT FANFICTION HAS BEEN CHANGING ALOT THATS ALSO WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. REVIEW IF YOUR STILL WITH ME! LOVE YOU GUYS. _  
><strong>**********

************=) _  
><em>************


	11. Chapter 11

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"Your name should be Prince Pain in the Ass." I mumbled._

_It was then that the doctor came in._

_"Can I have sex with her, but with a condom on?" He asked eagerly. _

_"I take it you told him?" The doctor asked and I nodded__. __"You are allowed to have sex with him, but not within the next week or so. You might have pain after a while and we have to prescribe some medicine for you. Prince Caius is paying for all of this, so you don't have to worry about it." _

_I nodded again before Jasper kissed me and the doctor left the room._

_"Jasper, get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I insisted and he nodded reluctantly and kissed me once more, then put his head on the bed. I played with his hair until I fell asleep, but I knew that Jasper was out before me._

Jasper's POV

I fell asleep right beside my Isabella. I was crushed that my children died and my father was upset. I just couldn't deal with it. So, of course, I took it out on Bella, who was also hurting. I was worried too much.

I woke up after I knew for sure that she had fallen asleep and I continued to watch her. I had to make sure that she was OK. I just couldn't live in a world without her in it. I'm not sure how I managed that month that I was away from her. I was always sad and I didn't like it.

"Prince Jasper of England, are you OK?"

I looked up at the nurse and nodded. "I'm just worried for her."

"I'm going to check her vitals and all that good stuff." I nodded and stood up as she looked at me. "You don't have to leave, sir."

"I was going to go get some coffee, actually."

Then Caius walked in and the nurse nearly passed out.

"I was just checking on her. Her parents are in the Italian castle and Charlie is shocked about him being half-royal." He said and I nodded.

"So, why did the nurse pass out?"

"They aren't used to seeing me here. I brought Dora with me."

"Why Dora?"

"That's up to her to tell you. I will tell you that it had to deal with what had happen to her. And how she gives other girls that it had happened to hope."

I nodded. "Want some coffee?"

Before he could answer, Dora walked in she gave Caius a glare before she hugged me.

"Brother, how are you two?"

I looked down at my Bella. "Well, the nurse was going to check Bella but then she fainted because Caius entered."

"Great! Caius, leave the room."

"I'll get the coffee, Jasper." He sighed, gesturing to the door.

I nodded and Dora got another nurse to check Bella.

It was then that the other nurse woke up and she shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. "I'm sorry, it's just that I always had this thing for him."

I had to nearly hold Dora back as we looked at the nurse.

Caius came in. "Well, we got a different nurse so you're not needed. As a matter of fact, can we see your chief?"

She nodded as Caius gave us our coffee and Bella woke up.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, love, are you OK?"

She nodded I tried to kissed her only for her to push me away saying, "Not until I brush my teeth, Jasper. You should know this."

I looked at Caius, who nodded, then walked out. The Chief and that nurse came back in when Caius was about to leave, but he stopped and looked at Dora. "What are you going to do with them, Dora?"

"The nurse needs to be fired!"

"Why is that?" The Chief asked Dora.

"She is crushing on the future king and, secondly, she fainted when he walked in to check to see if his cousin was OK!"

Caius and I held her down. Dora is easily jealous, so you have to keep her contained. Secondly, if the paparazzi catches her like this, all hell will break loose with our countries. They have once, but we are trying to keep peace now. It's very hard.

"Well, at least I'm not and England-er. Who would want a girl that doesn't have their v-card?"

Caius looked at Bella and then at Dora and told Bella to press the security button. She did and they came in as Caius pointed to that nurse and they took her away.

I hugged Dora. I knew she needed it. She started to cry and our parents came in. Our father growled and pulled Caius out of the room as my mother hugged Dora while my father came back in and hugged her as well.

Bella smiled and kissed my hand.

"Athena, honey, she will be in jail and she will be fired from her job. She will not be allowed to come back into this career." She nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Bella looked around at all of us. "And I thought Americans had a lot of drama."

I laughed and kissed her hand. It was then that her parents come in all dressed in Italian clothes. We all just looked at them confused.

"I think they went over bored."

"Caius, why are my parents in those clothes?"

"My dressers got to them, Isa."

She nodded and then gave me a sharp look. "I won't look that stupid, will I?" My family and I didn't say anything, but she took my hand and bit me. "Feel lucky that I love you, and for balls or weddings or certain meetings, you will." she nodded

"You are still going to that college, right?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna have to put a few other classes on that now."

"Fine with me, but only if you help me." I agreed.

"Of course, I will." she smiled and kissed me.

"I know, my breath stinks."

A doctor came in and looked over at Caius. "Prince Caius, I need to speak with you."

Caius also told me to come I nodded and looked at the doctor. "What?"

"Isabella Swan had that fungus on her for a while. They say that it's possibly contagious. So, her sexual..."

I pulled up my shirt, not even caring and that fungus was there. I was shocked. "How long has she had it?"

The doctor was shocked, himself, and Caius was frozen. "That's only surgically removed, Prince Jasper of England."

I nodded. "We would have to go back, wouldn't we?"

Caius looked at me. "I don't think you do. It might be better to get it done here."

I nodded in understanding. "How can we remove this and keep it from spreading anymore?"

"Prince Jasper of England, I promise you that you only got it, because you're with an American. That fungus is an American virus. It eats cancer."

My parents came out at a bad time. "So, what is going on out here?"

"I have the fungus right now."

"Can we do the surgery here?" The doctor and Caius nodded.

"Bella will be upset about this."

"Then we lie to her again."

I nodded we all waked back in there and I kissed her before I spoke. "Isabella, the doctor wanted to check me to see if I have that fungus. I will be back, don't worry." She nodded and kissed me again. "So, my Isa, I will be back soon."

I walked out with Caius and the doctor he gave me a hospital gown. "So, this is the royal hospital attire?"

Caius nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't you get those low degrading clothes?"

I gave him a look. "My fiancé is wearing them."

He shook his head. "She is my cousin, so I made sure that she wasn't wearing those."

I nodded, turning to the doctor. "This fungus doesn't do anything to my body, does it?"

"It's been proven that this fungus does nothing, but heal cancer."

"Then why did it take my children."

"That's for Isabella and her parents to tell you. She knows it. We would like for her to tell you, now, while she is here, so we can see if you're also affected."

Caius and I shared a look and I knew then that Bella might've had a cancer but didn't tell me about it.

"Doctor, remember this; if we kill him, England and Italy will go to war."

I rolled my eyes. "Caius, the conditions of our countries can only be replaced by yours and Dora's marriage. Your brother really screwed up when he did that. So, now we can only fix it with my sister and her marriage to you. We are the future kings Caius we can do better than what my parents and your bother had."

He looked at me. I guess in a way me and Caius are best friends in guy terms

"I feel that Dora and Bella will also help keep our countries peaceful with each other. If you think about my Cousin is going to become queen for the England throne and your sister for the Italian throne. I'm pretty sure our countries will be safer thanks to us four. I think that's what we need to actually have the peace we want."

I nodded the doctor was silent throughout this whole thing. "He won't say anything, will he?"

"If he does, then he won't be doing your surgery or delivering my child with Athena."

I stopped frozen when he said that. "She isn't!"

"No, she's not. Later on in life, she will. You really can't get mad at me considering my cousin just had your children in her."

I huffed. "It's different!"

"Really, how so?"

"Damn it!"

The doctor led us to the cat scan room.

"Can't we just do the surgery?"

He shook his head. "We have to know were the main point or origin is before we do the surgery."

I rolled my eyes and got on the table before Caius and the doctor left. I had heard them talking and Caius was warning him again about me dying. He told him that he was unsure why the children actually died, but he was sure that it was because of the cancer she had.

When he said that, I broke into tears knowing that cancer could be her death and she didn't even tell me.

When they took me out, I was silent and I didn't talk until I got back into the room.

I looked over at Bella and kissed her. "Isa, you should've told me that you had cancer and not let me find out this way. I'm not mad; I'm just saying that if something were to happen to you… I also would've had that happen to me. I love you and I want you to know that I have that virus. But please don't even blame yourself and Bella, the children we had died, because of your cancer. Thankfully, the virus cured it."

She smiled and kissed me. "How long will Jasper be in the hospital?"

"About a week."

"Then we have to take Isabella back and she must start her training."

She looked as if they were joking. "I'm not leaving Jasper!"

"Well, then you can't marry him."

I looked at my father and narrowed my eyes. "Then you better find someone else to take the throne, then."

He huffed. "Isabella, I would love it if you stayed with my father, it's just that you have go into that school. It's almost time for you to get registered into it."

it was her turn to huff. "Fine."

*A WEEK LATER BACK IN LONDON*

Isabella's POV

I got registered into the collage, but I didn't do anything after that. Jasper was still in Italy and I couldn't do much about it. Hell, I asked them if I could visit him. Of course, they said no, so I huffed and stormed up the stairs.

Someone had come into the room then sat on the bed while I was crying. I didn't care.

"If you're here to tell me that I need to quit being a brat, then don't talk to me. Just leave then."

The person didn't leave right away. I gave the person 5 minutes before I called the guards. When I did, they never came. This human laid on the bed curled up against me. I screamed and it was then that the guard came and I jumped out of the bed and looked at the human, then squealed.

"JASPER!"

"What?" I jumped back on the bed he looked at me. "I take it I have a welcome home from you?"

I smirked. "You sure you don't want to wait?" I looked at the time and continued to smirk. "Looks like you're going to. I have to get ready for school."

I went to our closet on my side, then got my outfit on. I came out and Jasper gave me a look filled with lust.

"Fuck me. How is that your uniform?"

Then his mom came in. "There you are, Isabella. You ready for your second day?"

I nodded and then kissed Jasper before I followed her out. The guards smirk at me every time I'm in this outfit.

"Can I speak to Peter?" she nodded and took me to his office

"Charlotte, Isabella everything OK?"

I shook my head. "I'm getting looks of lust from guards and I don't like it. If I were to tell Jasper… well, all of them would be dead."

"Damn right, they would be! You're mine!"

We looked at him. His dad went over to him and then pushed him into the chair.

"Thank you for brining that up, Isabella. I will inform them. Char, do you mind taking Jasper today?"

She shook her head and we walked out of his office while he went to his room. Char led us to the limo and they shut the door once all of us were inside.

"I hate our guards. I hope he fires them all!"

Char hit him. "Will you shut up. You know your father won't do that!"

"Well, I guess they should get punished then!"

"Jasper, I understand that you're mad, but this outfit had also got that same look from you."

"Yeah, so? I'm allowed to feel that way and give you those looks. Those idiots aren't."

I kissed him. "It doesn't matter. I don't talk to them unless I want something to eat. Or need."

"Good."

I kissed him again before the car stopped. The driver got out and a guard did as well. I knew him, though.

Jasper smirked. "He's your guard throughout your collage years?" I nodded "Good." James bowed his head towards Jasper. "He was my mother's also."

I looked at Jasper. "He doesn't look that old."

Charlotte looked at me alarmed. "How old do I look?"

I blushed. "I truly didn't mean it like that."

She shook her head and we walked in the school. Everything was really quiet and strange. The principal came out and she smiled and bowed to us.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Swan, soon to be Whitlock. Treat her with respect."

"I'll treat her with a little more than that." He winked to me and Jasper caught it and went off as he pushed him against a locker.

I walked up to him and put my arms around him as I kissed his neck. "Jasper, baby, please don't do this. You don't need it. If Dora found out..."

He sighed and nodded then went back with me hand in hand.

That guy looked at me apologetically. "I was just joking, Princess Isabella."

I nodded. "And that's fine, but Jasper was already set off about another thing this morning."

He nodded in understanding and then greeted James. They started to talk and he even asked if it was possible to come and teach at his class. Jasper asked what is was.

"The police/guard academy. I'm here studying the laws now." he nodded

"There will be new ones later one half of those go."

He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Rick, sir."

"OK, I will give you a test. You fail it by Isabella getting hurt."

Rick's eyes lit up and he bowed. "Yes sir, I will protect her the very best I can. I'm sure that James will help me, as well." He nodded

"Now, you need technology. When we pick Isabella up, we will pick you up also and you will receive the stuff that's needed."

He nodded and I kissed Jasper one more time then I told him that I was going to go to my class. Charlotte hugged me and then I left to go my first period class, which was law.

"Ugh, James… I hate this class! Why can't they teach me?"

"Queen Charlotte had also gone through this class she hated it also. But when she started to fail, she had asked King Peter for help and then she passed it. She also understood it a lot more."

I nodded today we had a pop quiz, because some idiots wouldn't shut up. So, when I turned mine in, the teacher told me that if I don't understand something to tell him. I nodded and thanked him and he told me that I got a D on the paper. I sighed and told him that I'm still new to the castle he nodded and he told me that Prince Jasper or King Peter will help me. I nodded and went to my second class which was an all-girl one and they fawn over my guard

"OK now class today we have a guest speak please be on your best behavior she really is important to the throne or was." to guards walked in before the guest did and then she was in the middle I was shocked at who it was

"Queen Maria Whitlock." I said without even thinking she looked at me and waved I waved back

"Hello my dear children, Isabella." I smiled

"Hmm... what shall I talk about? Let's see. Oh first and for most sitting." she taught us how to sit and how to wave and how to dine. Then she went on and told us what royal men want. She even said what guards have to do. She smiled at me and then she told me to come up, so I did

"Bowing to your partner when dancing will be next. Isabella, how are you? I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm fine. I'm shocked your here, actually." She smiled at me

"Of course you are, my dear. How is Jasper is he back yet?"

"Came back today. And he nearly took out all the guards." she chuckled

"He is also in the office trying to change your uniform." I shook my head.

"I'm fine wearing this. Jasper, on the other hand... well, he needs to be careful, because of the guards. When they saw me they had lust." she shook her head.

"Peter had stated because he didn't want what happen to Dora. That way the guards can screw someone out of the castle. Only if they don't have their shift."

"Make sense to me." He hugged me and then we walked out and a girl walked passed me. Mrs. Whitlock was in the class still

"Whore!" I growled and came close to slamming her up against the locker if Charlotte hadn't come out of the office at that time, then the girls who called me that would be dead.

"Miss Forgone please come to the office Miss Forgone." she walked away and Jasper came to me

"Did anything happen?" then his grandma came out he was shocked

"Grandma?"

"Hello Jasper, I spoke with your girl here and she says that you were about to kill the guards." he looked at me

"I gotta get to my next class... see ya." he huffed and then kissed me as he gave me a look that says how I won't get away with this.

Jasper's POV

I was shocked to see my grandmother here non-less and the fact that she knew I was going to kill the guards really bothered me

"Grandmother, how do you know about that?" she gave me a murderous look.

"Jasper, not much goes on in that castle that I don't know about. Of course, you know that your royal blood line came from me. Your father tells me what is going on. He feels that I should still know. He also said that I am welcomed back at any time. For you to threaten our guards isn't quite normal what is going on?"  
>I looked at her and I told her everything since I met Isabella. Of course, she knew how we met. It was for her any ways, but anyways I continued to tell her all the way up until today. She hugged me<p>

"You need to forgive yourself about Dora. She is doing fine. In fact, she has made a few organizations for raped girls she spoke her testimony and she hugged each of the girls and they feel like they can do this if she can. She currently is now trying to set one up in America, but they won't let her. So, your father and Caius are stepping in and are helping out the best they can. As for Isabella, your children wasn't able to live because of were the cancer was. No reason to worry about it. How you got beats me. But Jasper, I want you to know that living in the past is quite harmful. So start worrying more about your future. As King you will have a lot to worry about. Not one of them is made from the past. Your mistakes show that you can overcome them. So get over it and worry about your future."


	12. Chapter 12

_SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES GUYS MY BETA DISAPPEARED ON ME!_

* * *

><p><em>LAST CHAPTER:<em>

"I gotta get to my next class... see ya." he huffed and then kissed me as he gave me a look that says how I won't get away with this.

Jasper's POV

I was shocked to see my grandmother here non-less and the fact that she knew I was going to kill the guards really bothered me

"Grandmother, how do you know about that?" she gave me a murderous look.

"Jasper, not much goes on in that castle that I don't know about. Of course, you know that your royal blood line came from me. Your father tells me what is going on. He feels that I should still know. He also said that I am welcomed back at any time. For you to threaten our guards isn't quite normal what is going on?"  
>I looked at her and I told her everything since I met Isabella. Of course, she knew how we met. It was for her any ways, but anyways I continued to tell her all the way up until today. She hugged me<p>

"You need to forgive yourself about Dora. She is doing fine. In fact, she has made a few organizations for raped girls she spoke her testimony and she hugged each of the girls and they feel like they can do this if she can. She currently is now trying to set one up in America, but they won't let her. So, your father and Caius are stepping in and are helping out the best they can. As for Isabella, your children wasn't able to live because of were the cancer was. No reason to worry about it. How you got beats me. But Jasper, I want you to know that living in the past is quite harmful. So start worrying more about your future. As King you will have a lot to worry about. Not one of them is made from the past. Your mistakes show that you can overcome them. So get over it and worry about your future."

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

"What are you saying?" I asked my grandma

"Its not your fault." She told me I nodded I still do think it kinda is

"Even the twins?" she hugged me and told me sorry

"I cant have kids or try to have them for a whole year. She had cancer and she never told me. I wish I would of known. They say that that fungus that was on her was a cure to her cancer but it ate my children. I can't hate her for it."

"Stop right now stop it. She doesn't even blame herself of this. Get over it." she pushed me out the door into her guards they gave me a look then bowed to me I nodded to them and went to the office they gave me a smirk

"Oh put a sock in it. All of you. I didn't like the way my guards were looking at her."

"She told your grandmother Prince Jasper we don't know what to make of that." I huffed my mother came in with Isabella and the two guards

"School is over." Bella told me I nodded we walked out and into our limo the driver shut the door then got in his seat and drove us to the Palace when we got there my father came and looked at me

"We'll speak later." I nodded then I told James to give Ricky the stuff he needs and then take him home. I looked at Bella who was still in her uniform I took her to my room and smirked then I grabbed her shirt and tied her shirt as in a slutty way she rolled her eyes at me

"Looks like that uniform will be on more often. Mind as well get used to it." I winked then kissed her collar bone

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock!" my mother burst in and she see Isabella's new school out fit

"You are such like your father!" I huffed he walked in and smirked knowing its true. My father came in and smirked also

"I guess that statement of like father like son is real." I nodded in agreement to my father

"Can you blame me father?" he shook his head

"Pretty much most royals done that." I understand why.

"She just needs lace on her." Bella smirked then walked away I stopped and looked at the way she left for a second. Then went after her and I attacked her with kisses

"What ever reason they want me for now im going to ignore it."

"What color?"

"My beautiful girlfriend I believe they are blue." she smirked

"Try again my prince." we were in the hall way of the castle the guards just gocked at us

"Deep purple?" My father came and picked me up from my girl I frowned

"Do it in the bed room for now go see your grandma! She came here to see you."

"I already saw her!" he gave me a pointed look I frowned

"Grandma Darkfelt." he nodded

"Bella get changed and meet me in the throne room." she got up then stopped

"If I lose my way shall I scream for you?" I chuckled and nodded

"That or find a guard." she nodded then she went back into my room my mom was already in the throne room talking to my grandma

"My grandson how have you been." i hugged her

"Good went to Italy and got stuck in the hospital got back this morning." she gave me a hug then Bella came in a short dress knee length royal blue she walked to me

"Grandma I would like for you to meet my Fiance Isabella Swan." she smiled

"Swan?" she nodded

"Some Italian throne members are related to them."

"Thats me and also Prince Caius is one of them." she nodded

"And she lives in America why?"

"So Mrs. Darkfelt."

"Please call me Ana sweetie." she nodded I smiled along with my parents then Dora walks in

"Sooner or later that jet of his will ruin out of fuel." she gave me a look to shut up

"I Want to know the truth about this!" she showed me a magazine of me in the hospital and a nurse in my room Isabella looked at it

"What is she doing in your room?" Bella questioned me

"Caius kicked her out Jasper how is she in your room?" then Cauis came in

"Dora hunnie I think the real question is how they got that picture." My grandma was stunned she gave my mom a look

"And you wonder why i never come vist. Any ways Dora give me a hug." she did

"Caius how have you been?"

"Good lately coronation is three days after my wedding!" I gave him a surprised look

"Really?" he nodded

"For us its when we get Married." he gave me a werid look

"Glad im not going to that wedding."

"Who said you weren't?" I smirked Bella hit me

"Trust me if Dora is going to be my maid of honor and im your cousin removed. I think its safe to say your coming to the wedding no matter what. Plus the fact one of our laws state that if a American were to ever marry a Royal. Cousin that's Royal or the president must sign papers for me. And oh look your a cousin that's going to be king in a matter of weeks." Then a guard came in and gave me a hard look

"What do you want? Glaring at your higher is never an OK thing." My father looked at who I was talking to he went to them and so did I

"Prince Jasper is going to need a press conference." I growled

"Father must I truly need one?"

"You still got to announce your engagement and you got to explain what happen in that room." he left no room for talk back

"Fine father when is it." I said gumly

"Tomorrow at three." I nodded I looked at my mom

"Bella isn't ready for one is she?" She shook her head

"One of what?" Yea were just gonna wing it if she acts up I'll figure something out

"Press conferance." she gave me a nervous look

"Yea your going to need alot more training then i thought. What did you learn with my other grandma."

"How to dine." Great!

"Bella come with me I will train you in how to act in those."she walked out I swear thee things she does to me should be illeagal. My father cleared his throat.

"Caius are you staying for tonight?" he nodded

"It would be best so I can also explain." we nodded Dora left and glared at me

"Father please tell me when she is married with Caius she will stay far away from here." Caius gave me a look

"I highly doubt that will stop her ethier." my father nodded Bella came down here in some slutty dress Dora was behind her I glared at Dora

"I highly suggest that this wasn't what she was going to wear tommrow."

"Oh no this is her clubbing..." Caius cut her off

"Dora, Jasper doesn't need that on his plate right now. So for Bella to go to a club and then a press conferance. What do you think the people who see her in the night club like that. In a press conferance with their next king what do you think will happen?" she then frowned

"Fine then Bella will go to a day club."

"Dora, you can say what you want but doing this with her will give her a bad image to be the next Queen. I no offense love but I know for a fact the tablets will say Amreican Whore for Queen? Then were in trouble. Sure grandma Whitlock had already aprove of her. But grandpa hasn't." With that being said they both walked in

"I highly suggest she doesn't become Queen." I looked at my grandfather then I went to Isabella

"I don't give a fuck what Dora said to you change out of that outfit. She should of really knew better." Isabella had grabbed Dora's hand I went to them as did my father

"You really know how to pick them Jasper." my grandfather Whitlock said

"Grandfather, she was influenced by Dora." I told him to defend my girl

"Oh of course blame it on your sister." then Caius came and bowed to them

"I can tell you for a fact that Dora has that dress." He didn't even belive Caius I looked at him

"At least give her a chance. Thats all I ask." My father came to help me out

"You know we dont approve of this! The prince has sluts in the castle would you like to remember what happen last time?" I walked away I don't care it was hard enough to get his approval

"If Isabella comes down lead her to the kitchens." the guard nodded I walked to the kictchen they all bowed

"Get up every one. I need some water in a pan on the stove." they nodded when Isabella entered they gasp I turned around

"He wont ever approve of me." I went to her

"My father has a final say on this." she nodded but you can tell it bothered her.

"I guess I wont be living here any more ethier?"

"Damn it Isabella I don't give a flying fuck for what my grandfather Whitlock thinks! Im going to marry you. Your going to have my children and your going to rule with me!" I told her harshly

"I've waited long enough to have you." She told me then she kissed me

"As I you. The announcement to the castle is tonight. World will be tomorrow." my grandfather came in

"Jeans now?" he gave her a glare

"Grandfather leave her alone!" my mother was done here

"You honestly think your father has the last say?" he questioned

"Why should it be you?" i spat

"Well for I one was a king before your father." My mother grabbed me before I could do any thing to my grandfather. My father came down here and asked what is going on. I finally relaxed she let me go and Bella took me upstairs then she stopped

"I forgot were to go!" I laughed then lead her to my room

"It's OK baby I can take it from here. Thank you for getting me out of that place." she nodded and kissed me. I wasn't going to let her out of my room for awhile. Some one knocked on the door a few hours later I got it

"Grandfather?" I didn't let him see Bella

"Dinner is ready wash up." I nodded and shut the door on him

"Bella let me choose your out fit for the dinner." she nodded

"How about the rest of the week please." I nodded glad she said that because im not sure when my grandfather Whitlock will go back to his place. I choose her a long dress that had spots of glitter on it and a corset top. I changed while i waited for her and when she came out she looked so beautiful i wanted her to be my wife now. I kissed her hand and told her she looked beautiful we went out to the dinning hall and everything stopped. My family stood up and clapped while the guards bowed Isabella was confused I led her to her chair pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek. I went to got sit arcoss from her. My Grandfather Whitlock smirked

"So Isabella who dressed you? Surely it wasn't you." I huffed at this

"Shut up grandfather! She has my country wanting to know more about her and her country needing to know about me. Her parents are in here also. And her Royal cousin is. So stop trying to make her leave me." I yelled at him

* * *

><p>A:N SORRY GUYS FOR NOT GETTING AN UPDATE OUT SOONER MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN AN ASS LATELY AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET ON THIS SITE ON MY PHONE TO TYPE SOME IT DON'T LET US SO I FINALLY DECIDED TO USE MY DADS COMPUTER I THINK HE IS FINE WITH IT. i MIGHT HAVE A JOB SOON SO IM NOT SURE IF I CAN GET AN UPDATE OUT THAT MUCH ANY MORE. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS AND BEARING WITH ME AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA WHO HAS PUT UP WITH THE RUN ON'S I DON'T CATCH AND THE OTHER GRAMMAR MISTAKES LOVE YOU ALL AN DIN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL HAVE THE DINNER AND THE COUNTRY ANNOUNCEMENT. Sorry for all the mistakes guys my Beta hasn't came back to me for awhile so sorry and tell me how to fix them in a message please love you guys<p> 


End file.
